


Desire

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Crave [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst, Break Up, Crave, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Kidnapping, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personas, Pre-Relationship, Sans - Freeform, Separation Anxiety, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, fake behaviour, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: *AN AU OF MY PRE-EXISTING STORY, CRAVE.* You don't necessarily have to read that one to read this one, but at least the first chapter is recommended so you know how they met.---You can no longer find time in your life to be with Sans.He just can't accept that.Hewon'taccept that.Updates every Sunday/Monday!





	1. alone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow. Wasn't expecting to make this, but I got inspired. Hope you guys enjoy this as much as you enjoyed Crave, but if not that's alright. Let me know if this is something you guys are into, and if I should continue it from here.
> 
> *THIS IS AN ALTERNATE REALITY OF CRAVE. NOT THE SAME TIMELINE*

“I’m sorry. Some people just aren’t compatible with each other.”

 

As you sat across from Sans on the couch, you noticed how badly his hands were shaking. His eye socket would occasionally twitch, and you could tell by his breathing that he was counting them out in perfect three second intervals. He was having a panic attack, and you knew there was no way to properly comfort him at the moment. You could cause and fix the anxiety at the same time.

 

You just had to let him ride this moment out himself.

 

“...what did... i do?” He finally managed to speak after a few minutes. You didn’t mind the wait. You knew this would be hard for him before you even spoke to him about this.

 

He had separation issues, and yes, of course you were sad to leave him, but… you knew you couldn’t be together any longer. It just wasn’t working out anymore. You were always busy with work, and he would always complain very passively. You weren’t around enough, and he wasn’t happy, and  _ you _ weren’t happy.

 

You loved each other, but you couldn’t be with each other anymore.

 

“You didn’t do anything. It’s not your fault at all… I’m just always working, and always busy, y’know? We just don’t have time to to fit in each others lives right now. Maybe sometime down the road we can fix things.”

 

You doubted that, but you said it anyways. You knew he could find somebody else, and you knew he would be better off doing so. Being with somebody who actually had time for him.

 

“...i don’t want to break up.”

 

...You didn’t either, but you had to. You would be better off as friends than lovers, considering friends didn’t need each other 24/7.

 

“...I’m sorry.”

 

You wanted to say that you still loved him. Wanted to say it wasn’t his fault, but you were worried that it wasn’t the best time. He might get set off and get angry. You loved him but were leaving him… you could hear his voice in your head now, like nails on a chalkboard. It would break him worse than he was now.

 

“...okay.”

 

…

 

...Well that wasn’t something you were expecting.

 

“...Okay?”

 

“okay.”

 

...You wanted to be relieved, but you were confused and concerned. You didn’t know what was going on inside of his skull, but you never did. He was like a brick wall. You could never tell what was happening on the other side.

 

“...You gonna be alright?” You needed to be sure before you went home. You couldn’t leave him if he wasn’t completely okay. You had no idea what he might do while nobody’s around. You didn’t know him well enough.

 

You would forever be around whenever he needed you, but you couldn’t be his girlfriend any longer.

 

“...i’ll be fine.” 

 

...You didn’t know if you were imagining it or what, but there was something in his voice that sounded almost… sinister.

 

You tried not to think too hard about it. You were probably just being paranoid and imagining it. You had never broken up with somebody before, so you were nervous as all hell. What if he hated you? What if he spread rumors or posted things about, (even though he didn’t use social medias), or did something evil that you weren’t even  _ thinking _ about!?

 

…

 

...Deep breaths.

 

He wasn’t an evil guy. He wouldn’t destroy your life just because you didn’t want to date him any longer.

 

That was just pure paranoia talking.

 

“You can still text me at any time. Even call if you have to. I still… care about you. Okay?” You almost said it. Almost said you still loved him, and you stopped yourself out of pure fear of hurting him even more.

 

“okay.”

 

...Something just didn’t feel right in your gut.

 

“...I’ll come get whatever I left here another time, okay? I should get going and get ready for work.” You didn’t exactly want to leave like this, but… you didn’t wanna stick around any longer, either. You just felt uneasy.

 

You had never been afraid of Sans before, and this wasn’t  _ fear, _ it was just… a bad gut feeling.

 

“i’ll pack it for you. i don’t mind.”

 

…

 

...You weren’t sure why you felt so disappointed.

 

You were dreading the conversation beforehand, because you felt it would be a huge argument with him begging and pleading you to stay. But… it wasn’t anything like you imagined. He barely fought for you at all… maybe he… didn’t like you as much as he led on.

 

Maybe you were just a novelty… exotic to him. Something he could feel proud to have because you were  _ unique _ to his kind.

 

You were making your own chest hurt with these thoughts, but you forced a smile.

 

He was being so nice and understanding. You had no reason to be upset with him. He deserved kindness in all of this.

 

“That’d be nice. Thank you.”

 

You wanted to cry.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry. Some people just aren’t compatible with each other.”

 

…

 

...He knew one day you would leave him. Just by the way he looked, it wasn’t hard to start to hate his face. He was  _ disgusting, _ and he knew he didn’t deserve anybody.

 

Not even his own soulmate.

 

He should have known better than to get attached to you like he did. You were too good for him from the get go. You were  _ beautiful _ and he was… 

 

Him.

 

A creepy skeleton with mental problems.

 

What a catch.

 

He could feel his entire body shaking, but he couldn’t  _ see _ it. Everything just felt slow and broken.  _ He  _ felt slow and broken. Even more so than usual now that he was losing you. The one person he wanted to keep forever.

 

He would die for you.

 

He would die  _ without _ you.

 

...He was afraid to ask you, but he had to know.

 

“...what did… i do?” He had to force himself to calm down between each word. He felt  _ angry _ but he couldn’t yell at you. He didn’t even blame you for not wanting him any longer. He was surprised you  _ ever _ wanted him.

 

~~_. . . b u t   l i k e  h e l l   h e  w a s  l e t t i n g   y o u  g o . _ ~~

 

His soul ached.

 

His head ached.

 

His chest was on fire.

 

What did he do  **_w r o n g!?_ **

 

Didn’t you love him!? You always said you did, you always reassured him of that! Why was now any different!? He had to have done something, and instead of talking to him you were leaving! 

 

…

 

...Did you look in the sock drawer…?

 

…

 

...No.

 

He would have noticed. Things would’ve been different and you would’ve called the police by now. You wouldn’t have even stopped to have this conversation. You’d be long gone and he’d never see you again.

 

You must be mad at him for some other reason.

 

He just didn’t understand  _ what. _

 

“You didn’t do anything. It’s not your fault at all… I’m just always working, and always busy, y’know? We just don’t have time to fit into each other's lives right now. Maybe sometime down the road we can fix things.”

 

...Ouch.

 

You wanted to throw away all of this time… six whole  _ months _ , because you had been  _ busy _ lately?

 

He couldn’t give you up that easy, hell, he could  _ never _ give you up so it fucking hurt that this was so easy for you!

 

“...i don’t want to break up.” He’d rather pour battery acid into his sockets.

 

“...I’m sorry.”

 

…

 

...You weren’t leaving him.

 

But he’d let you think you could.

 

“...okay.”

 

No use in arguing when he was going to win in the end regardless.

 

He knew how to handle humans in the underground when they fell, but now it was so much different. He didn’t want you to get hurt… he’d have to learn to be more gentle. It would take time, but you would stay his.

 

He would win.

 

“...Okay?” You sounded suspicious, but that was fine. He didn’t mind… you didn’t know what he was thinking.

 

“okay.”

 

He could tell by the look on your face that him agreeing so easily made you uneasy. It was adorable… but sad. You didn't’ trust him? What a shame. It hurt his feelings.

 

~~ even though you shouldn’t trust him. ~~

 

“...You gonna be alright?”

 

...heheh.

 

You were  _ both _ going to be perfectly fine.

 

“i’ll be fine.”

 

He saw you look to your hands and gently feel your own skin. A nervous habit. You were  _ scared. _

 

Of  _ him. _

 

He couldn’t bring himself to feel bad. You were probably going to be scared for quite a while.

 

“You can still text me at any time. Even call if you have to. I still… care about you. Okay?” 

 

...It was like you were trying to tame a wild beast. It was precious, yet offensive. He wasn’t going to hurt you.

 

“okay.”

 

You looked so nervous. You entire demeanor had shifted… it’s like you  _ wanted _ him to lash out and be upset. But he wasn’t… because he wasn’t going to lose you. You couldn’t escape him no matter how hard you tried.

 

“...I’ll come get whatever I left here another time, okay? I should get going and get ready for work.”

 

Trying to escape the lions den.

 

“i’ll pack it for you. i don’t mind.”

 

Was a crucial step in his plan, anyways.

 

“That’s be nice. Thank you.”

 

You looked like you wanted to run.


	2. abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you need him
> 
> he needs you
> 
> _why were you torturing him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to work on this. I enjoy writing the dark side of Sans that you all never _really_ got to see in Crave.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it as much as you did with that story!
> 
> i appreciate feedback and comments in general! ♡

Sans.

 

He had been on your mind all night, and now in the morning as you got ready for work, he was in your head again. No matter what you did he just wouldn’t leave your thoughts, and you didn’t understand  _ why. _ You left him, so you had  _ no _ right to feel so sad about what you did.

 

You felt like such a bad person.

 

You were paranoid, too, since he was so cool with it. That was just so unlike him… there was no way it was genuine when he said okay.

 

You had gotten ready for work, and… you decided to call and check up on him.

 

You knew it was weird, calling him after what happened, but… you were really  _ worried,  _ and you didn’t even understand why. You should have been elated by how smoothly everything went. Your gut was just telling you something was up.

 

“hello?” He picked up almost instantly, and you felt your heart skip a beat at the sound of his voice.

 

“...Hey. It’s me.” Your voice shook slightly, and you hoped he didn’t pick up on it.

 

“hi.”

 

“...Are you okay?”

 

“yes.”

 

...You felt weird in your chest.

 

“You sure? You haven’t called.” You knew he didn’t have to call you. He had no reason to call you. You left him.

 

If he was fine, he  _ wouldn’t _ call you.

 

Why did that make you so sad?

 

“been busy.”

 

...You really couldn’t tell if he was being serious or if he was being petty over the fact that you used that as an excuse to leave him.

 

“...Alright. Just… call if you want to, okay? There’s no bad blood.” On your end at least.

 

“okay.”

 

It didn’t even sound like he wanted to talk to you. Either he really  _ was _ busy… or he hated you now.

 

You really hoped it wasn’t the later.

 

...You knew in your head that he never would hate you. He just… didn’t seem capable of it. Not with you… not after everything you had been through together the past six months. He loved you… you just couldn’t be together any longer.

 

Saying it over and over again helped you feel better.

 

He loved you.

 

“...I’m going to work now. Talk later?”

 

“okay.”

 

…

 

You hung up.

 

**_\---_ **

 

After work you always felt exhausted, and today was no different. You walked in the door and instantly wanted to flop down and pass out, but… you didn’t.

 

You went straight for your phone to call Sans again.

 

You knew it was unhealthy for both of you, since he deserved to be able to move on and be happy, and you weren’t making that very easy, but… his voice was reassuring to you. Calming and helpful.

 

You called him as you sat on the couch, not even bothering to take your shoes off yet.

 

“hello?” You noticed that this time, it took a little longer for him to answer than it did before. You felt like a creep for realizing.

 

“...Me again.”

 

“i know. caller id.”

 

…

 

...Fuck, you were stupid as shit sometimes.

 

“...Doing okay?”  _ without me. _

 

“yes.”

  
…

 

...Shit. That hurt more than you thought it would. If felt the tables had turned completely, and that now  _ you _ were even more attached to him than he was to you. It was strange… you hated it. You wanted…

 

…

 

“are  _ you?” _ He asked, catching you a bit off guard.

 

...Honestly… were you?

 

“...Y-Yeah. I’m good.” You would be as long as he didn’t catch that stutter. But you never knew with him. Sometimes he missed things that were right in front of his face, and others he could see from a mile away.

 

“you keep calling.”

 

Well shit, he didn’t have to call you out like that.

 

“...Do you want me to stop?” Your voice was soft and hesitant. You were afraid of the answer, and really, you didn’t want one. You didn’t wanna ask, but you had to now that he said  _ that. _ ...Why  _ did _ you keep calling?

 

You told yourself it was because you worried about him, but… should it have been the other way around?

 

“no.”

 

Your relief was intense.

 

“...Okay.” You could tell the desperation came through in your voice, and you felt your cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Could you be any more pathetic and stupid? You caused this… this lonely feeling in your heart.

 

He deserved better.

 

“do you want me to come over?”

 

…

 

...You did. You really fucking  _ did, _ but was that the best thing to do right now? Hang out with him? The day after you dumped him!?

 

...Just an hour or two couldn’t hurt, right?

 

…

 

You took a deep breath as quietly as you could.

 

“...Just for a bit.”

 

“okay.”

 

He hung up, and you didn’t even have to wait thirty seconds before there was a knock on your door.

 

You got up and opened it instantly, feeling instant relief when you saw his face. He didn’t look too happy, but… he was still so beautiful. He was exactly what you needed to see in that moment.

 

You smiled, but dropped it when he didn’t smile back.

 

“...Are you hungry?” You knew the best way to make him happy was to feed him, and you had some leftovers in the fridge that you worried would go bad soon…

 

“...always.”

 

You loved that answer.

 

“I made too much stew. By accident.” You usually only ever made enough for you, but… you  _ did _ want him to come over.

 

So you made enough that gave you an excuse.

 

Now he would have to stay longer and be your friend.

 

“okay.”

 

You left him to take a seat on the couch, and made your way into the kitchen before pulling out the leftovers and heating up two bowls worth. You had never felt awkward around Sans until now… and you fucking  _ hated _ it. You missed being able to just cuddle up to him after a long day, despite how  _ angry _ and  _ lonely _ he was during the day while you were gone. You knew this was for the best, but neither of you felt that way right now.

 

You both just wanted to fix things… right?

 

Did he even want that anymore?

 

You brought the food in and handed him the slightly bigger bowl before sitting next to him with your own portion. His body heat felt nice. He smelled good.

 

“...why do you keep calling?”

 

…

 

“...Just… worried.”  _ i miss you. _

 

“about?”

 

“...You.” You hoped that didn’t come off as offensive.

 

“why?”

 

“...Usually when I even step out of the house you’re calling non-stop.”   
  


“you dumped me.”

 

“...I know.”

 

“okay.”

 

He finished eating and you felt the need to ask him a question.

 

“...No bad blood, right?” You couldn’t handle him hating you.

 

“if you could take three things onto a stranded island besides your phone, what would you choose?”

 

...That seemed like a bad sign.

 

“...No smartass answers?”

 

“no.”

 

“Do I have food and water?”

 

“yes.”

 

“...I guess my biggest blanket, some drawing supplies and that one toy I’ve had since I was four.” A weird question, but he usually asked dumb shit anyways.

 

“okay.”

 

“Any other questions?”

 

“favorite smell?”

 

...Your face heated up.

 

Your favorite smell was him… but you couldn’t say that.

 

“Vanilla. But not too strong.”

 

“okay.”

 

“...And, uh… the smell of your clothes.” You missed curling up in his jackets and feeling safe and happy, like nothing could ever hurt you.

 

You couldn’t look at him, but you could feel his stare on you like a hot sun beam.

 

And then suddenly his bony lips were pressed against yours in a soft kiss.

 

...You kissed him back and wrapped your arms around his neck on instinct, but as soon as you did, he had vanished.

 

You didn’t know what to do.

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  


You were  _ his. _

 

You weren’t getting away as easily as you thought. He could tell how upset you were that you weren’t being argued with, that he willingly agreed and let you leave him. It was  _ hilarious _ to yhim, because he  _ wasn’t _ letting you leave him.

 

_ e v e r. _

 

He knew you wouldn’t be very happy with the situation he was planning for you, but…

 

…

 

...His phone started to ring, and he could just  _ feel _ how sadistic his smile became as it curled up on his face.

 

But he had to take a breath and calm himself. The last thing he needed was to start feeling all  _ giddy _ and giggle like a mad man.

 

_ even if he was one. _

 

He picked up the phone and forced himself to put on his calm persona. He didn’t wanna freak you out.

 

“hello?” 

 

He felt his soul pounding in his chest and he felt like he was on the verge of  _ passing out. _

 

~~_ talktometalktometalktometalktomeemotklatemotklatemotklat _ ~~

 

“...Hey. It’s me.”

 

...Your voice was shaking.

 

_ You missed him. _

 

“hi.”

 

“...Are you okay?”

 

...Was he  _ okay? _ He was far from okay. All he wanted to do was steal you away and lock you in a cage that only he had access to where he could keep you forever and-

 

“yes.”

 

“...You sure? You haven’t called.” 

 

Did you  _ want _ him to call? He’d call everyday if that was what you wanted him to do. He just didn’t wanna seem to attached and clingy, because then you might not trust him when he wanted you to come over, and then you would never come back, and then he’d be alone forever and then-

 

…

 

...breathe.

 

“been busy.”

 

Wasn’t a lie. He really had been. He was setting up for you to come stay with him.

 

You were going to love it.

 

_ you had to. _

 

“...Alright. Just… call if you want to, okay? There’s no bad blood.”

 

No bad  _ blood? _

 

_ y o u   d u m p e d   h i m . _

 

“okay.”

 

He was fuming. He wanted you back.

 

You were supposed to be his forever. What you did was evil. You dangled happiness in front of him like a carrot and then snatched it away.

 

“...I’m going to work now. Talk later?”

 

…

 

Your job was the whole reason this mess even happened.

 

He hated it.

 

He was going to burn the whole place down.

 

“okay.”

 

You hung up.

 

**_\---_ **

 

He spent the day preparing everything.

 

It was all so perfect.

 

Except for the things he was missing.

 

He knew there were certain things you couldn’t live without… but he wasn’t sure which ones you  _ absolutely _ needed, or just wanted.    
  


He needed to find out to finish this.

 

To bring you here in comfort.

 

…

 

You were calling again.

 

He couldn’t calm down. He  _ needed  _ to calm down. He took deep breaths but fuck he was so _ mad at you. _

 

“hello?” 

 

“...Me again.”

 

Yeah. He knew it was you. He was annoyed that you were constantly calling him, but you couldn’t be with him?

 

You were talking to him now more than you were when you were actually together.

 

“i know. caller id.”

 

…

 

He hoped he didn’t sound as mad as he felt.

 

He just loved you  _ so _ much.

 

“...Doing okay?”

 

“yes.”  _ fuck no,  _ “are  _ you?” _

 

Clearly something was wrong on your end. You needed him. You just didn’t want to admit or accept that. He knew your soul was aching just as much as his did. You just didn’t understand the pain like he did.

 

“...Yeah. I’m good.”

 

_ liar. _

 

“you keep calling.” You wouldn’t do that for no reason.

 

“...Do you want me to stop?”

 

If you did he’d probably steal you away faster.

 

...

 

...“no.” He didn’t mind this for now.

 

All good things come with time.

 

“...Okay.” Your voice was full of desperation and need. You needed him. You  _ fucking needed him. _

 

“do you want me to come over?”

 

You were quiet for a moment, and he had half a mind to go over anyways and shove you against a wall, and-

 

“...Just for a bit.”

 

…

 

“Okay.”

 

He hung up.

 

_ breathe. _

 

He took a short cut over and knocked.

 

You opened the door instantly and you looked exhausted, and somewhat terrified. It wasn’t surprising to him. Your body wasn’t used to having withdrawals from another person. It didn’t even understand that it wanted him.

 

He wanted to fix it. Wanted to make you feel good.

 

“...Are you hungry?” 

 

He didn’t really know how to tell anymore. Food was just always something he wanted.

 

“...always.”

 

“I made too much stew. By accident.”

 

_ Accident. _

 

Sure.

 

“okay.”

 

You left the room to go and get the food, and he sat down on the sofa. Everything looked the same… nothing had changed except for the fact that you were no longer his. You were no longer together. He was trying to think of the perfect way to come and take you, but… regardless of how badly he wanted to do it  _ now, _ he wasn’t prepared. You wouldn’t be comfortable with the way things were set up as of now.

 

He needed more time.

 

Needed to make things  _ p e r f e c t. _

 

He watched as you came in with two bowls of food, of course handing him to bigger one. You looked nervous as you sat next to him.

 

“...why do you keep calling?”

 

tell me you love me.

 

“...Just… worried.”

 

“about?”

 

_ don’t be suspicious. _

 

“...You.”

 

Shit.

 

“why?”

 

“...Usually when I even step out of the house you’re calling non-stop.”

 

“you dumped me.” He felt his anger rising, and he knew this wouldn't end well.

 

“...I know.”

 

“okay.” He had finished his bowl quickly, and set it down on the table. He wasn’t sure if he should leave at that point.

 

“...No bad blood, right?”

 

…

 

If he had blood, it would be boiling. But he couldn’t say that.

 

“if you could take three things onto a stranded island besides your phone, what would you choose?” Now seemed like the best time to slip that into the conversation.

 

“...No smartass answers?”

 

“no.” He’d leave.

 

“...Do I have food and water?”

 

“yes.”

 

You sat and thought for a moment.

 

“...I guess my biggest blanket, some drawing supplies and that one toy I’ve had since I was four.” He could do that. He could get those things to make it better for you.

 

Easy enough.

 

“okay.”

 

“Any other questions?”

 

“favorite smell?” He knew if he got you a nice candle or spray it would help comfort you. He wasn’t stupid. He knew you would hate him at first… but things would change.

 

...Your cheeks turned red.

 

He was confused.

 

“...Vanilla. But not too strong.”

 

...Why was that making you blush?

 

“okay.”

 

“...And, uh… the smell of your clothes.”

 

…

 

He kissed you. And when you started to respond to it, he teleported home.

 

He panicked.

  
He was  _ pissed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)


	3. unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not very stable. You're just now finding that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I missed writing Sans as a psycho.
> 
> Ily guys sAY IT BACK

You felt like an idiot.

 

It had been three days since you kissed him back, and you still weren’t over it. You shouldn’t have been so careless, now he was going to think you were leading him on or something… why bother breaking up if you’ll just kiss him!?

 

...A part of you regretted your decision, but… you weren’t going back on it. This was going to be for the best as soon as you both actually let each other go. You just had a feeling it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

 

That’s okay.

 

It takes time.

 

...He called you. You picked up, a big smile on your face. Maybe he didn’t hate you for this.

 

“H-Hey!” You said, overly enthusiastically.

 

It took a second until you heard a response, his voice breathy and… just off.

 

“hi.” You had no idea how to describe it. He just sounded… unhinged. _Crazy,_ almost, “what are you doing?”

 

...He was probably just still upset about the kiss. He had every right to be. For all you know, it couldn’t been a trap to see if you still liked him, and you walked right into it. Maybe you were an idiot for doing so.

 

“...Nothing, I… I’m really sorry,” You apologized, wanting to get it out of the way so things could be normal again. You missed him, genuinely, as a person.

 

“it’s okay.”

 

...Was it, though?

 

“It’s not fair for me to be like this.” To drag him along and send mixed signals… it was wrong.

 

You were a bad person.

 

“come over.”

 

…

 

...Well you weren’t expecting that.

 

But you weren’t about to say no.

 

“...Okay… should I bring anything?” He probably just wanted to talk about this face to face… it was strange to do it over the phone. Couldn’t read each other properly.

 

“no.”

 

Made sense. Why would you need anything for a conversation? Guess it was a reflex thing… since whenever you would sleepover, you’d ask what to bring.

 

“I’ll be right there.”

 

You hung up.

  


**_\---_ **

  


It didn’t take you long to walk over, since you practically jogged. You wanted to get there fast, and get things resolved. You were nervous and excited, and you had _butterflies._ You couldn’t tell if they were happy or not.

 

It was confusing.

 

You paused in front of his door for a moment.

 

…

 

...Was this _really_ a good idea? Being alone in a house with Sans?

 

Papyrus was working, you knew his schedule… so was this the best idea? It would be awkward, and there was still so much tension…

 

…

 

You already agreed to this.

 

You had to suck it up, and you knocked.

 

He opened the door pretty much instantly, and it made you jump a little. He didn’t look so good… he looked stressed and unwell… crazy. The same way he sounded on the phone.

 

“...Hey.” You trusted and loved him, but… you did clutch your phone a little tighter in your hand.

 

He didn’t respond.

 

He just pulled you inside and shut the door.

 

That bad feeling you were started to get was growing more and more as time went on. Something just wasn’t right… you just weren’t sure what it was. It made you nervous, but this was _Sans_ you were talking about. He was still pretty much your best friend… everything was fine. He wouldn’t ever do anything bad to you.

 

You looked around, and everything seemed normal, just… the vibe was different. Less happy and homey, and more… scary.

 

You considered this your second home, and it was all messed up with this feeling in your heart.

 

Suddenly, his arms were wrapped around you, and you had to force yourself not to jump. It scared the shit out of you.

 

You hugged him back of course. You just felt uneasy and paranoid.

 

It wasn’t his fault.

 

“...Are you okay?” He was shaking. Something was off.

 

“yes.” You very reassured with how unsteady his voice was.

 

“You seem… uneasy.” Shakey, scary and _bad._

 

Weird.

 

“...i’m just tired.”

 

...Of you, probably.

 

“...Alright.” You hugged him a little tighter for a moment, and then forced yourself to let go. You were supposed to start giving him space and stop being so clingy and touchy, regardless of who initiated the affection.

 

You needed to be serious about this or else it wouldn’t happen.

 

“...i don’t wanna break up.”

 

…

 

“...We already did.”

 

You noticed he wasn’t letting go. It made you uneasy.

 

“...Sans,” You scolded him gently. He couldn’t do this. It wasn’t good for either of you.

 

“i love you.”

 

…

 

…”...Let go.”

 

...Surprisingly, he did. He just hesitated for a moment.

 

When you got a good look at his face, you kind of regretted telling him to let go. His eye light was gone, and that was _never_ a good sign. He looked empty, yet sinister and evil. You got chills up and down your back just from looking at him.

 

You needed to calm him down before something bad happened.

 

“...Sans, I love you too, but you need to take a deep breath.” Before this he was so chill… so _fine_ with everything that was going on.

 

…

 

He… it…

 

It was all a trick.

 

He wasn’t fine with it at _all._

 

He pretended he was to gain your trust and get you here. You weren’t leaving, were you?

 

He started to chuckle. It wasn’t a normal happy-go-lucky laugh, no. it was sinister and scary, and it made you take a few steps back.

 

“...awe. don’t be like that.” His voice was sinister and his eye light seemed larger now. His sockets were somehow wider, and you knew you were fucked.

 

He cupped your cheek, and it sent a weird feeling into the pit of your stomach.

 

“...you don’t get to just _leave me._ it’s not that easy.”

 

…

 

You ran for the front door as fast as you could, managing to run by him without his grabbing you. You knew he had the chance and he could have, so… you weren’t very surprised when you tried to turn the door handle and it didn’t budge.

 

He was too smart.

 

Too fucking smart for you to win this fight.

 

“...why are you running from me?”

 

You didn’t respond. You just stared down at your hands at they rested on the handle.

 

You turned around when you heard him coming closer, and let your back rest firmly against the door.

 

“i love you.”

 

You didn’t say anything.

 

He kissed you.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He felt like he was going insane.

 

You kissed back.

 

You _kissed back._

 

You loved him.

 

You had to.

 

Your soul wanted him, so therefore so did you.

 

He was _livid._ You had no right to do these things… lead him on the way you did subconsciously. It wasn’t fair, and he felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't going o\to let you get away with this. His plan was going to work.

 

He had everything planned out _perfectly._

 

Everything was already in place.

 

He just had to get you to come over, which he hadn’t exactly thought about. He knew you said he could call whenever, but… wouldn’t it be strange and suspicious if he just asked you to come over out of nowhere?

 

…

 

Fuck it.

 

He called you, not bothering to even out his breathing. If you thought he was crazy, then maybe you would come over and want to fix him.

 

You’d fall right into his trap.

 

“H-Hey!” You said, upon answering the phone. You sounded so _happy_ to hear his voice. Like you feared you never would again after what had happened.

 

You were never getting rid of him.

 

“hi. what are you doing?”

 

_besides being without me._

 

“...Nothing, I… I’m really sorry.”

 

…

 

He knew you were apologizing for the kiss, but he pretended you meant the break up.

 

It kept him from snapping.

 

“it’s okay.”

 

_it’s not._

 

“It’s not fair for me to be like this.”

 

No shit. It was driving him insane and all he wanted to do was _hold_ you and _kiss_ you, but you just had to take that away from him, didn’t you? You had to take _everything_ that made him happy. Took yourself away and made him suffer alone.

 

…”...come over.” _before i lose my mind even further._

 

…

 

“...Okay… should I bring anything?”

 

_everything you would need for the next few months._

 

“no.”

 

“I’ll be right there.”

 

**_\---_ **

 

He waited for what felt like an eternity. You weren’t like him. You couldn’t just take a shortcut and be at his house.

 

You took so long.

 

...So long that it made him overthink.

 

…

 

That stuffed animal.

 

The one you wanted. You mentioned it in the question he asked you.

 

He forgot about it.

 

You would have already left. He had time…

 

He teleported over to your house as fast as he could. His soul was _pounding_ in his chest as he looked everywhere. He couldn’t remember which cabinet you kept it in to keep it safe. He looked in the kitchen, dining room, living room… and nothing.

 

He felt himself panicking. What if you were still in the house somewhere?

 

What if you were secretly watching him, and you knew what he was planning, and you were going to call the police, and-

 

…

 

At times like these he’d usually go and see you for comfort, but _now…_

 

Now he couldn’t.

 

...He took a deep breath, remembering all the times you told him to focus on breathing.

 

…

 

In.

 

Out.

 

In.

 

Out.

 

…

 

He checked the bathroom cupboard, and found it in there next to your rubbing alcohol. He grabbed the small stuffed animal, and took a short cut back home.

 

He managed to get there _just_ as you knocked on the door. He felt dizzy and nauseous as he opened the door.

 

“...Hey,” You greeted him. Your voice soft and timid. You were suspicious and anxious. Why was that so cute?

 

He wanted to fuck you on the floor.

 

He pulled you inside and locked the door… and then thought twice about it. He probably shouldn’t do that… you really _would_ hate him. You were probably still a virgin anyways. He had no idea.

 

You looked so nervous… did he fuck up? You were looking around everywhere, somewhat horrified. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

 

Maybe he could fix it.

 

He wrapped his arms around you, and he was pleased when you hugged back. You didn't scream or run away… that was a good sign, even if it was small. You weren’t completely terrified at least.

 

“...Are you okay?” You asked him, and he wasn’t really sure why.

 

“yes.” He felt better than he had in days now that you were pressed against his body.

 

“You seem… uneasy.”

 

...What…?

 

…

 

Oh. He was shaking.

 

“...i’m just tired.” Was true. He hadn’t been sleeping.

 

“...Alright.”

 

You hugged him tighter, causing him to fill with euphoria… and then you let go.

 

He couldn’t.

 

“...i don’t wanna break up.”

 

“...We already did.”

 

…

 

...eheh…

 

~~**_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_ ** ~~

~~F U C K~~

 

“...Sans.” You were scolding him for holding onto you even after you let go.

 

...eheh. You had _so_ much nerve didn’t you-

 

“i love you.”

 

_So much._

 

“...Let go.”

 

…

 

He let go. It hurt.

 

You didn’t love him anymore. He could tell. You would’ve said it back if you did, because you know how much that would hurt him-

 

“...Sans, I love you too, but you need to take a deep breath.”

 

…

 

liar.

 

 _Fuck,_ a deep breath would _not_ help right now. He couldn’t stop _laughing!_ This was all so fucked up.

 

He knew that.

 

You were walking backwards, clearly afraid of him. He felt _drunk_ off of your fear. He wanted to taste it.

 

“...awe. don’t be like that.”

 

He walked forward and cupped your cheek… your skin _so_ soft. Inviting and warm… your cheeks were flushed a sweet pink. Maybe you were into this. Maybe something good would come out of this and he’d discover your hidden kinks.

 

“...you don’t get to just _leave_ me. it’s not that easy.”

 

He’d rather die.

 

...You ran away from him.

 

He wanted to scream.

 

You were trying as hard as you could to open the door. Why did you wanna be away from him so bad?

 

“...why are you running from me?”

 

You didn’t respond. You were staring at your hands, the look of pure horror on your face.

 

He walked over to you, noticing the slight shake in your body as you turned to look at him. You were so red. Horrified, too.

 

“i love you.”

 

You didn’t say it back.

 

He kissed you anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)


	4. have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't wanna give up on him, but you're completely terrified of what he's capable of.
> 
> \---
> 
> He knows you'll see his side of things eventually. You'll see this is for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all
> 
> i'm tired and i love you guys
> 
> i can't think clearly enough to make a proper note but comment and subscribe to pewdiepie

You pulled away from the kiss and almost screamed when you realized you weren’t in the living room anymore. You were in the basement… only it didn’t look the same as it used to. It looked like a  _ bedroom _ for fucks sake.

 

Was he kidnapping you!?

 

You looked around frantically, trying to find a window, or any type of way you could escape, but there was  _ nothing! _

 

You were going to die down here!

 

…

 

Okay. It was just Sans. You’d be  _ fine… _

 

Just...

 

No windows. Nothing. No exits or trap doors, you were just stuck. Stuck alone in a room with an unstable skeleton who was pissed off at you for breaking up with him. No, no danger here, right?

 

_ Right? _

‘

...Fuck.

 

You took a deep breath and looked back at him. He looked so calm now… like he had finally accomplished something. It made you feel sick, but you tried to speak as calmly as possible.

 

“...Sans. Let me out.”

 

He smiled at you, the corners of his mouth reaching almost as high as his eye sockets.

 

“why even bother saying that?”

 

...He had a point. Why would he do this and then let you go just because you asked? You felt a little stupid.

 

“...Because you might?”

 

“no i won’t.”

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Was worth a shot, at least.

 

“...Please?”

 

“i love you.” His hand was suddenly running through your hair, and you couldn’t help but tense up. He was broken and psychotic, and you were  _ terrified. _ Was he going to kill you?  _ Could _ he kill you? There was so much you didn’t know about him, so you didn’t know what he was capable of, and that scared you the most.

 

You loved him, but he was still unknown and intimidating. He never talked much about his past.

 

You didn’t realize for a moment, but you were having a panic attack. When you came back to reality you noticed how badly you were shaking. Your breathing was fast and panicked… you weren’t okay.

 

“...deep breaths.”

 

You found it disturbing that his voice was still comforting to you somehow.

 

It helped you as you got your breathing under control. You felt a bit dizzy, but the more you calmed yourself, the better it got.

 

You weren’t in any immediate danger. You were okay for the time being.

 

“i would never hurt you. you know that.”

 

...You never thought he’d kidnap you, either.

 

“...Please open the door.” He was a safety blanket to you. You didn’t want to fear him like this. You wanted him to be a giant teddy bear again. A source of comfort.

 

“i can’t.”

 

…

 

He could. He just didn’t  _ want _ to.

 

“Yes. You can.”  _ PLEASE. _

 

His hands suddenly came down to rest on your hips, and it took everything in you not to stiffen and start crying. You were expecting the worst, but… nothing happened. His hands were just still as they rested on your body.

 

Regardless, your anxiety was skyrocketing.

 

“...i love you.”

 

Your heart did a whole fucking backflip. You had never considered  _ Sans _ scary until now. Now he was your worst fucking fear, alone in this room.

 

You just couldn’t bring yourself to say it back.

 

He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and you closed your eyes for a moment, trying to enjoy the feeling, pretending things were still okay.

 

Pretending you were safe with him.

 

“...do you love me?” He sounded almost afraid of the answer. Like he feared you would say no… as if you  _ could. _ You were afraid of what he might do to you.

 

And sadly, the answer was yes. You  _ did _ still love him.

 

“...Yes.” But that didn’t excuse this. He still needed to let you go home. You weren’t staying here… you couldn’t. You already felt choked up and uneasy.

 

“why did you do this?”

 

...Weren’t you the one who was supposed to be asking that question?

 

“...Do what?” You didn’t do anything. He did this… he kidnapped you.

 

“why did you  _ leave _ me?”

 

…

 

...Now didn’t seem like the time for this conversation, and you weren’t about to have it.

 

“...Sans. Open the door.” If you were to ever have that conversation again, it would be while Papyrus was around, or some other third party, because apparently if not, this type of thing happens.

 

“answer me.”

 

“I already told you.”

 

“...not good enough.”

 

You were about to snap at him, but before you could he vanished. He had taken a shortcut, and you were all alone in the cold basement. You tried the door once more, even if it was pointless, and then you gave up.

 

You laid on the bed and started to sob.

 

You looked around the room as best as you could through cloudy eyes, noticing right away that your favorite blanket was lying next to you… and there were art supplies, and… your stuffed animal…

 

…

 

...He had asked that question purely to manipulate it to his advantage and make you  _ ‘comfortable’ _ here. You felt sick to your stomach.

 

You wanted to scream.

 

You went back to the door and started to slam on it from pure panic, and then screamed and fell on your ass from the sudden noise behind you.

 

“...what are you doing?”

 

You stood back up and turned to look at him, seeing he had two plates of pizza. Of course, he brought food thinking it would make things better. You felt nauseous so the thought of eating it made you wanna gag.

 

...But you were afraid this might turn out like the movies. Abuse and beatings if you didn’t listen.

 

That wasn’t like him at all, but… better safe than sorry.

 

You took the pizza when he offered it to you, and muttered out a small thank you. There was no way in hell you were going to give him any type of reason to get mad at you. You sat on the bed, and started to take small bites. It tasted familiar. You had eaten at this one place multiple times with him.

 

“you’re welcome.” He sat beside you on the bed and dug into his own pizza. He was acting like this was three weeks ago, and it was just a casual lazy day in.

 

You wanted to throw up.

 

“i missed you. was lonely.”

 

You felt yourself becoming sick and pale. The pizza wasn’t helping. Anxiety and fear were taking over and you wanted to go home.

 

“did you even miss me?”

 

You wanted to lie and say no.

 

“...I-I did. A lot.” Only problem was you weren’t sure  _ why _ you missed him, anymore.

 

“then why aren’t you happy to see me right now?”

 

...God, he was a psychopath. You wish you had known before any of this had happened. You can’t say you wouldn’t have gone out with him, but you definitely would’ve been a lot more careful.

 

“I’m… locked in your basement.” Your eyes darted around the room, taking in the surroundings, feeling like he had to be completely  _ insane _ to even have to ask that question. Your eyes ended back on your pizza, and an even stronger wave of sick went through your body.

 

“but you’re with me. we’re together.” He sounded like he had just gotten off to the best porn he had ever seen. Like he was on cloud  _ nine _ and nothing could ever take it away from him.

 

_ Fucking hell. _

 

“I’m trapped.” You saw his hand twitch when you said it. You tried not to think too much about it.

 

“with me.”

 

You didn’t respond. You knew he didn’t see any problem with what he was doing right now, and you couldn’t change that no matter how hard you tried. You just had to be smart about what was going on. Slowly gain his trust back. Do your best to get out.

 

You really were starting to feel sick. You were going to throw up soon if you weren't careful.

 

“don’t eat it if you feel sick.”

 

You put it down right away.

 

Another bite and you were sure you would have been done for.

‘

“there’s a bathroom over there, where the washer and dryer used to be.”

 

He planned this so far ahead. He thought of everything. It was sickening, that he thought this was  _ okay. _

 

You went into the bathroom and shut the door before splashing water on your face and taking deep breaths in the mirror. Every bad movie that had this plot line ended in murder, rape… never happily. 

 

Just when you thought you were okay enough to go back out there, you threw up, just barely making it into the toilet. You continued to wretch and dry heave over the toilet as you heard the door open, and suddenly your hair was being held away from your face.

 

You kept dry heaving until all that came out was pathetic small sobbing.

 

You watched as he flushed the toilet for you, and then pulled you into a hug. You didn’t feel completely safe in it, and that killed your heart.

 

Regardless, your body still leaned into it on instinct.

 

He smelled nice.

 

“want some water?” He offered, as he ran his phalanges through your hair. It felt nice. It almost soothed your head ache.

 

“...A-Are you gonna hurt me?” If he was, you wanted to nip it in the bud now so you could stop worrying about it. You didn’t wanna have to fear that anymore if it wasn’t going to happen. You wanted to feel at least  _ safe _ in your prison.

 

“...what?”

 

“It’s what always happens on the news when these kinds of things happen,” You explained, absentmindedly playing with his jacket strings. You hoped in the back of your mind he would come to his senses eventually. He’d see how wrong this was on his own, and he’d let you go.

 

You wished you had never broken up with him.

 

“i’m not gonna hurt you.”

 

It was a lot more comforting to hear that than you’d like to admit.

 

“...Promise?”

 

“i would  _ never _ hurt you. i promise.”

 

You assumed he meant physically, because this was definitely putting a damper on your mentality.

 

“...I-It’s not you. It’s just… what always happens,” You explained, not even having to look up at him to know he was hurt by you even asking.

 

“i love you.”

 

…

 

“...Love you too.”

 

You really did. You just needed to fix him and help him see that what he was doing was wrong. Then you could… get him hospitalized, since he was clearly insane. You could help him.

 

You could.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When you pulled away from him, he couldn’t bring himself to be upset. You were looking around frantically, and he could tell you were completely terrified. The basement wasn’t really an ideal place he’d like to keep you, but… it was the most secure. You’d be safe down here. 

 

You weren’t happy now, and he understood that, but… you’d be okay as soon as you realized that you were meant to be here with him.

 

Things would be normal again.

 

You eventually took a deep breath and looked at him again. The panic on your face did make him feel bad. He missed you… missed when you were happy just being near him. He wanted to help you feel better, but this had to be done first.

 

“...Sans. Let me out.”

 

...heh. He found that adorable. Why would he go through  _ all of this trouble, _ and then just let you out? It didn’t make any sense.

 

“why even bother saying that?”

 

“...Because you might?”

 

...No. You just wished he might.

 

“no i won’t.”

 

_ Not until you love me again. _

 

“...Please?”

 

He wished you were begging for him to-

 

…

 

“i love you.” He let his hand run through your hair… soft. He didn’t even care that you were tense and stiff… the fear would go away eventually. Once you realized that everything was okay. You were safe.

 

…

 

...You weren’t even breathing.

 

You were panicking. Did you even notice?

 

“...deep breaths.” He knew how it felt to be trapped.

 

To be terrified and closed up in a small space.

 

...Well, the underground wasn’t exactly  _ small, _ but… small compared to the rest of the world.

 

He was a little surprised when you listened and started to breathe slowly… he felt pride. Happiness.

 

“i would never hurt you. you know that.”

 

You might be doubting it in the moment, but he knew you were aware. He would never put you in harms way, let alone cause the harm himself.

 

“...Please open the door.”

 

“i can’t.”  _ not until you love me again. _

 

“Yes. You can.”

 

...His hands went down to your hips. He didn’t want sex, he just… wanted to  _ touch _ you. Wanted to feel you close to him. He loved you and he loved the way you felt. He missed you so fucking much.

 

You didn’t pull away, so… that was something

 

“...i love you.”

 

...You didn’t say it back. It hurt a lot more than he wanted to admit.

 

“...do you love me?” He asked you, after pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

 

_ don’t say no. _

 

“...Yes.”

 

_ Thank fuck. _

 

“...why did you do this?”

 

“...Do what?”

 

“why did you leave me?” He didn’t believe the excuse you gave him before. He needed to know the truth so he could fix it.

 

You looked a little shocked by the question, then you looked frustrated as all hell.

 

“...Sans. Open the door.”

 

“answer me.”

 

“I already told you.”

 

You didn't tell him the whole truth.

 

…

 

“...not good enough.”

 

He teleported past the door, and thought that maybe if he fed you, you’d be more open to talking to him.

 

Food was always good… right? Full stomach happy thoughts? That’s how it was supposed to be… he remembered ordering pizza the day before, and storing the rest in the fridge, so… he heated some of that up in the microwave before teleporting back down into the basement.

 

He wanted to eat with you.

 

You always had adorable eating habits, and he-

 

…

 

...You were messing with the door.

 

“...what are you doing?”

 

You screamed and fell on your ass. He hoped you didn’t hurt it too bad.

 

You stood up from the floor and turned to look at him, your eyes going from his face to the pizza, and then back up at him. He offered it out to you, and he was happy when you took it with a small ‘thank you’.

 

You sat on the bed and began eating, so he took a spot next to you.

 

“you’re welcome.”

 

You both started to eat, silence enveloping over you both like a blanket for a few moments, before Sans decided to break the silence.

 

“i missed you. was lonely.”

 

Again, you didn’t say anything. You were just slowly munching… a lot slower than you normally ate.

 

“did you even miss me?”

 

“...I-I did. A lot.”

 

Usually he was good at telling when you were lying… but right now, he just couldn’t.

 

“then why aren’t you happy to see me right now?”

 

He understood that you didn't exactly want to be in his basement by choice, sure, but still. He was there with you. Wasn’t that enough to make things okay? He was supposed to make you feel safe and comfortable. Was it not working on a human soul?

 

He wished he had bonded your soul when he had the chance.

 

“I’m… locked in your basement,” You said nervously, as if he might take offense to what he already knew. You looked so anxious as you looked around the room.

 

“but you’re with me. we’re together.” He just didn’t understand why that wasn’t enough.

 

“I’m trapped.”

 

…

 

~~**_...eheHEH-_ ** ~~

 

“with me.”

  
  


You didn’t respond. You kept taking small bites of the pizza. You looked practically green.

 

“don’t eat it if you feel sick.” He’d rather eat it himself than have you throw it up and waste it.

 

You put it down. You still looked sick.

 

“there’s a bathroom over there, where the washer and dryer used to be.” He thought of everything you would need. He loved you.

 

You stood and went to said bathroom, and he assumed you just needed a minute to breathe. He didn’t mind. He would wait forever if it meant you’d be more comfortable coming out.

 

...But then he heard you retching.

 

You were throwing up.

 

He wished you had just spoken up and said you didn’t want to eat.

 

He went over and opened the door, seeing you leaning over the toilet hurting his soul. He knew how much you hated throwing up. He held your hair back gently, and let you do your thing, knowing your body would take care of this on it’s own. Skeletons didn’t throw up, so he didn’t exactly know how you felt, but he knew it must be awful.

 

Eventually, nothing else would come up, and you were just sobbing.

 

He flushed the toilet, silently mourning the pizza, and then hugged you.

 

You leaned into him. He knew this was the right decision.

 

“want some water?” He had a feeling it would help soothe your stomach or something after throwing up.

 

“...A-Are you gonna hurt me?”

 

…

 

“...what?”

 

“It’s what always happens on the news when these kinds of things happen,” You said, starting to play with his jacket strings.

 

...He felt hurt. He just didn’t tell you.

 

“i’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“...Promise?”

 

He didn’t feel like he should have to, but… 

 

“i would  _ never _ hurt you. i promise.”

 

“I-It’s not you, It’s just… what always happens.”

 

He didn’t believe that.

 

It was him.

 

“i love you.”

 

“...Love you too.”

 

He was shocked you said it back, but he appreciated it all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)


	5. dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't wanna be left alone downstairs. It's dark and scary. You wanna go home.
> 
> ___
> 
> He didn't mean to leave you alone. He wanted you to feel safe. At home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would've expected Pap to be on your side, huh? ...Well....
> 
> You'll see.
> 
> PS. Sans definitely put a sign on the door that says Gay baby jail.

You knew how this would end. 

 

The police would find you eventually, and Sans would probably be arrested for holding a human captive. At least, that was one of the most minor ways it could end. You hated to think about it, but you knew there was a lot less nicer of a way this could play out.

 

You could get killed.

 

A promise helped you feel better, sure, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still a possibility. You trusted him to an extent, but you weren’t putting anything past him as of now. Before any of this happened, you never pinned him as a kidnapper. You never expected yourself to be kidnapped, especially by a boyfriend, so it was even harder to think about it from that perspective. He wasn’t kidnapping anybody else where you could alert the authorities, he was kidnapping  _ you. _

 

He was psychotic.

 

And you still didn’t hate him. Why didn’t you hate him?

 

You had fallen asleep, so when you woke alone… you felt panicked. You picked up your stuffed animal and held it close, but it wasn’t helping like it usually would at your own home. It wasn’t acting as a safety blanket.

 

It was dark and scary, and you couldn’t  _ breathe. _ Where did he go? Why was it so dark!? It smelled weird and you wanted out, you wanted to go home, you wanted-

 

“SANS!” You called out his name. It was all you could do in this situation. He was the only other safety object at your disposal, so you swallowed your pride. You needed him now more than ever, whether you liked it or not.

 

You looked up, and in the dark, shined a familiar light. The glow of his eye light, and the smell of his clothes filled the room. He had teleported into the room.

 

You were safe.

 

“...hey. shh,” He said, holding you suddenly, comfortingly. He was so warm. Smelled like safety and he was  _ warm. _

 

You clung to him, your only source of comfort, and you  _ sobbed _ like a baby.

 

“I-It’s dark!”

 

He continued to hold you as he leaned over and turned the lamp on. You didn’t even know it was there. You weren’t able to see in the dark like he was. You envied that. 

 

Regardless of the light now being on, you still couldn’t calm down. You just kept trying to get closer to him, trying to calm down and  _ breathe. _ Everything was too much and not enough at the same time. You didn’t understand it.

 

“D-Don’t leave me in the dark by myself!” 

 

“there’s a lamp here. i’m sorry, i didn’t know you would wake up,” He explained to you, softly, his voice soothing and gentle. You hated how much you loved it. How much you still loved him after he put you through this.

 

You took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm down a bit more. His smell helped you a lot with that.

 

“...there ya go. good job.” Even his praises still sounded nice.

 

You felt sick.

 

It took you a good chunk of time to calm down, you weren’t exactly sure how much, but it felt like a while. You didn’t have a clock at your disposal, so that made things a bit harder for you. You felt disconnected.

 

Your heart felt like it was beating out of its chest.

 

“...y’know, this is the safest place in the world.”

 

It felt like the opposite for you, but you had nothing else to do besides hear him out.

 

“...Safest in the world?” You weren’t sure what he meant.

 

“mhm. a basement. safe from thunder, tornados… and i’m here.”

 

...Normally that would make you feel safe and happy. You didn’t wanna fight, but… you didn’t wanna argue about it. You just didn’t completely agree. This wasn’t  _ safe, _ but… you weren’t in immediate danger, either.

 

“...No rain.” At least you would be dry.

 

“safe.”

 

Your eyes were heavy. You were still exhausted.

 

You felt the lids drooping.

 

“i won’t leave this time.”

 

…

 

...You turned around in his hold, so he could spoon you. It was much more comfortable than proper cuddling, especially since you wouldn’t suffocate in the middle of the night by pressing against his chest.

 

**_\---_ **

 

_.He sighed and sat back down on the bed, the crying still loud and piercing from the other room as he rubbed his face and tried to stay calm. _

 

_ “...i think we should try co-sleeping with her,” He told you, looking back up to make eye contact with you. _

 

_ “...Co-sleeping?” You repeated, realizing neither of you had ever even mentioned that to one another. It was probably a good idea anyways, since she was so young… you just felt stupid since you hadn’t thought of it beforehand. _ __  
  


_ “yeah… she really isn’t adapting well to her room, and it’s driving me insane,” He admitted, standing back up, clearly too anxious to sit, longing for the moment you let him go and console her. _

 

_ “...Yeah. Okay.” _

 

_ “okay?” He repeated, wanting to clarify if that meant he could go. _

 

_ “Mhm… as long as you sleep,” You told him, knowing you would probably all feel a lot safer in the end if she was in the same room as you. _ __  
  


**_\---_ **

 

You blinked awake, the feeling of Sans shaking you bringing you back to reality.

 

...That was the weirdest dream to be having at a time like this. A baby with sans. It didn’t seem like a good time to dream good things regarding him. It felt wrong somehow… and the dream felt  _ real. _

 

Too real.

 

“can’t sleep all day. not healthy.”

 

…

 

As if he had any room to talk.

 

You sat up and looked around the room. You were still in the basement. It still smelled like him, and faintly of vanilla. It was kind of nice, in a fucked up way. You hated to admit it, but you missed waking up beside him… you just wished it didn’t feel so bittersweet.

 

“...do you want food? still feel sick?”

 

“...I’m fine.” You didn’t feel sick anymore, but… you didn’t wanna eat.

 

“i brought you water.” He held out a bottle of water. It looked sealed… and you  _ were _ thirsty.

 

“...Thanks.” You took it and felt a bit better when the sound of breaking plastic came as you turned the cap. You took a few sips. It helped.

 

“did you dream?” 

 

Bit of a weird question, but you assumed he had nothing to talk about.

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“about what?”

 

...A baby. Family. A proper future. You were pretty sure that was out of the question at this point.

 

“Us.”

 

“...what happened in the dream?”

 

You didn’t wanna tell him. You didn’t want him to take that as a sign and start to act even more crazy.

 

“...We were just… together.”

 

“...alright.” He didn’t push any further, and you appreciated it.

 

You curled in on yourself again, finding comfort in the blankets, their warmth bringing you momentary peace of mind. You felt safe again.

 

“...you can talk to me. about anything.”

 

You didn't believe that.

 

“Okay.”

 

...You watched as he got out of bed. It looked like he was about to leave, and you suddenly felt very anxious. You didn’t wanna be alone again. You couldn’t handle it.

 

“...Sans?”

 

Luckily, he stopped. 

 

“what?”

 

“Where are you going?”  _ Don’t leave me alone again. _ You were certain you would go fucking insane with your own thoughts. When you imagined these types of scenarios as a kid, you always thought you would be fine and cool headed. You were dead wrong.

 

“to eat.” You were glad he was still eating. You had a fear that when you dumped him it would stop and he would relapse into the same mental state he had underground, but… guess it didn’t apply anymore. You were trapped in his basement, and you were pretty sure he still considered you both ‘together’.

 

“...Can you bring it down here?”

 

“are you hungry?” He had just asked, but you weren’t surprised he asked again.

 

“No.”

 

“i’ll be back.”

 

He teleported, and you laid back down on your pillow to wait. You already felt lonely and anxious again. You hated this. Everything was so  _ broken. _

 

You wanted Sans to hold you and comfort you, and at the same time you were disgusted and terrified when he was around. You wanted to go back to how things were before. You wanted to cuddle in bed and talk about random things that didn’t matter. You wanted to feel at home. You wanted your life back.

 

You wanted to cry.

 

He came back down with a plate of spaghetti, and he sat on the floor as he ate it. It was silent in the room, so… you decided to put the art supplies to use and started to doodle random things in bed.

 

You drew the outside world.

 

Beaches and trees, cars and parks… anything you could think of.

 

Pretended you were there in your own little fantasy world.

 

Happy.

 

After a while, you had no idea how long, you looked over at Sans. He had fallen asleep on the floor… he looked so innocent and peaceful like that. So non threatening… good. 

 

...You noticed his rib cage wasn’t moving like it normally did when he slept. He looked dead, even by skeleton standards. Haha, you certainly hoped that wasn’t the case, especially since you’d be stuck down here forever…

 

…

 

And you loved him.

 

“...Sans?” You said his name, expecting him to look up and ask you what was up, but… he didn’t. He just continued to look dead.

 

You crawled over, and gently nudged him. 

 

“...Hey,” You started to shake him a little, and there was still no reaction.

 

...What the fuck.

 

“S-Sans!” You shook him harder, and finally, he shot up.

 

He looked at you, and you calmed down.

 

“...what?” His voice was calm. Gentle, while you were freaking the fuck out inside.

 

“...Y-You… I thought… you weren’t breathing,” You told him, trying to pull yourself back together. You thought the worst, but he was okay. Everything was fine.

 

“...sweetheart. i’m a skeleton.” He sat up properly, his voice filled with amusement at your fears. In hindsight, they were a bit ridiculous, but you couldn’t help yourself. He usually  _ did _ breathe when he dreamt.

 

“You usually make little snoring sounds.”

 

“not when i’m having a nightmare.”

 

…

 

“...Nightmare?”

 

You couldn’t help but keep that little thought in the back of your mind that he always snored when you slept next to him.

 

“yeah. they’re common.”

 

Since when?

 

“...What are they about?”

 

“lotsa things.”

 

You kept prying. You were curious and bored. It was his fault, after all.

 

“past.”

 

You knew that was delicate territory. You weren’t going to pry any longer when that was brought up.

 

“...I’m sorry.”

 

“for what?”

 

“...Dunno. Reflex.” You knew that part wasn’t your fault, but you still felt the need to say you were sorry.

 

You shuffled over to sit by him, feeling the very sudden need to be close to him. You did love him. You were pretty certain that was always going to be the case, and that kind of scared you, honestly. Could things ever be the way they used to be? Or was this truly the end of you two. You had wanted to break up, yes, but… a part of you always thought it wouldn’t be forever. After all of this, it might have to be.

 

“...alright. i’m gonna go upstairs.”

 

You reached over and held his hand.

 

He stayed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He promised himself he wouldn’t leave you alone down in the basement, but… he needed to go talk to Papyrus since he was getting out of work soon, and he was sure he could be back down before you woke up, anyways. When you were stressed, you could sleep for days, and whether he liked it or not, you were stressed right now. Nervous.

 

He poofed upstairs, and ended up right in front of Papyrus.

 

“...hey,” Sans greeted his brother, cautiously. He felt a bit anxious and concerned that he might find out somehow.

 

“YOU LOCKED THE HUMAN IN THE BASEMENT.”

 

…

 

...Like that.

 

“...how the hell did you figure that out?” Was he fucking spying on him?

 

“IT WAS JUST A SUSPICION UNTIL YOU PROVED IT JUST NOW BY NOT DENYING IT.”

 

...Fuck. Your shoes were by the door after all, so it wasn’t too hard to tell you were somewhere in the house… he felt anxious. Was Papyrus going to try and make him let you go? He couldn’t do that. He  _ wouldn’t _ do that. You were his. This was good for both of you.

 

“...nooo i didn’t?” He knew it wouldn’t help, but he was going to pretend it didn’t happen.

 

“SANS, I’M NOT STUPID. I COULD LITERALLY HEAR CRYING WHEN I CAME HOME.”

 

“...she had a nightmare.”

 

“THAT’S NOT MY CONCERN. MY CONCERN IS WHY SHE IS IN THE BASEMENT.”

 

...He didn’t wanna lie to Papyrus. He needed to be honest, and maybe… he could convince him somehow. 

 

He knew this was best for you. For your relationship. Everything would turn out fine in the end. He just knew it. He could feel it in his bones. Things would work out after enough time, and you could both get married, and have kids, and…

 

“TELL ME WHY.”

 

…

 

“she dumped me.” He hadn’t told Papyrus… he thought he could fix it. Thought he’d have you back, so he didn’t have to tell him. But… he did. He had to tell him, and he felt sick to his stomach having to even say it out loud.

 

…

 

_ breathe. _

 

“...SO YOU PUT HER IN THE BASEMENT?”

 

“yeah.” What else was he supposed to do?

 

Papyrus sighed softly and his facial expression shifted from frustration to concern.

 

“...IS SHE ALRIGHT?”

 

...What kind of question was that? Of  _ course _ you were alright. He would never put you in harms way.  _ Ever. _

 

“of course.” He made sure not to sound as offended as he was.

 

“HOW’S HER ANXIETY?”

 

“she’s fine. i calmed her down.”

 

“GOOD. ALRIGHT. YOU SHOULD GO BACK DOWN BEFORE SHE WAKES UP.”

 

…

 

“...you’re not gonna yell at me?”

 

“...I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY. SO LONG AS YOU’RE NOT HURTING HER IT’LL BE FINE.”

 

…

 

Sans couldn’t help but to think back to the old Papyrus, before life went to shit underground. He would never allow this. He would never allow Sans to do something against somebody else's will… he always put morals first, no matter what. Now he was just so  _ different. _ It gave him a sudden feeling of sorrow, but it went just as quickly as it came.

 

“...thanks.”

 

…

 

He heard you scream his name.

 

He teleported down instantly, silently cursing at himself for being so careless. He should have been faster.

 

He could see you in the dark, starting to cry. Your eyes locked onto his eyelight, and he knew you knew it was only him in the darkness. You were a curled up ball of sobs, and it broke his soul in two.

 

He pulled you into his arms and shushed you gently.

 

“...hey, shh.”

 

He wanted you to feel safe here. With him.

 

You clung to him tightly, and he felt a rush of euphoria wash over him in a quick burst. Fuck it felt good. You were so beautiful when you were afraid… but you were always beautiful. It didn’t matter how you felt.

 

“I-It’s dark!” You said it with such fear and anxiety, but right now the dark was his best friend.

 

He turned the lamp on as he held you close, watching as the darkness vanished and light filled the room. It was a bit overwhelming to him, but hopefully a comfort for you. He assumed it wasn’t, since you still seemed panicked and were sobbing in his arms. He had a feeling it was a bad dream, but he didn’t ask.

 

“D-Don’t leave me in the dark by myself!”

 

He felt guilty.

 

He didn’t mean to.

 

“there’s a lamp here. i’m sorry. i didn’t know you would wake up.” He kept his voice soft so you didn’t feel overwhelmed or anxious by it. He wanted you to feel better.

 

You started to take deep breaths, and he was glad.

 

“...there ya go. good job.” He felt  _ so much pride. _

 

It took a bit, but eventually you seemed calm enough to hold a conversation.

 

“...y’know, this is the safest place in the world.” He meant it. It was like a fortress and he liked it that way.

 

“...Safest place in the world?” He knew you didn’t believe him. He knew he would have to explain it.

 

“mhm. a basement. Safe from thunder, tornados… and i’m here.” He would protect you with his life. He couldn’t live without you, so he had to. He made it as safe as humanly possible, just so you would be okay.

 

Physically… emotionally would come later.

 

“...No rain,” You added, making him happy. You agreed to some extent, and that was good enough for him.

 

“safe.”

 

_ home. _

 

Your eyes started to shut… he knew you were tired.

 

“i won’t leave this time.”

 

You turned around and let him spoon you. He loved it… you were so warm. You were actually  _ letting him cuddle you. _ He didn’t regret his decisions so far. He just prayed to Asgore that it stayed that way.

 

**_\---_ **

 

He woke up before you, and that made him a bit nervous. Usually it was the other way around, and since you had fallen asleep before him, he expected that to be true, so… it was strange for him.

 

He didn’t want you to sleep so much. It wasn’t healthy for humans.

 

He shook you awake, as gently as he could.

 

“can’t sleep all day. it’s not healthy.”

 

You sat up and looked around the room, looking a bit disappointed. You were probably hoping this was a bad dream… hated to disappoint you, but he really couldn’t bring himself to feel too bad. This was good for the relationship.

 

You didn’t say anything, so he continued.

 

“...do you want food? still feel sick?” He wanted you to eat, but he didn’t wanna push again and have you throw up.

 

“...I’m fine.”

 

He was a little disappointed.

 

“i brought you a water.” He brought it down a while ago, and had forgotten about it… maybe it was for the best.

 

You thanked him and took it, drinking gingerly. He was glad you were at least getting some fluids into your body.

 

“did you dream?” He loved dreams. They were much better than nightmares… which was all he seemed to have lately.

 

It took you a moment to respond 

 

“...Yeah.” You sounded a bit distant. Like you didn’t want to think about it again, but… he didn’t know what else to talk about. So he kept it going, because what else was he supposed to do? He hated the silence.

 

“about what?”

 

“...Us.”

 

...Vague.

 

“...what happened in the dream?”

 

“...We were just… together.”

 

…

 

“...alright.” He didn’t know why that was such a bad thing. He was a little hurt.

 

You curled in on yourself, and he watched, unsure what to do. You looked and sounded so upset, but he didn’t know what would make you feel better. He knew if he asked you would just say that you wanna go home, but he couldn’t give that to you. Not yet.

 

“...you can talk to me. about anything.” He meant it.

 

“Okay.”

 

...He got up and started to go upstairs. He knew Pap would have finished dinner by then, and you said you weren’t hungry, so… maybe he would eat with Papyrus.

 

“...Sans?”

 

He paused, a bit surprised.

 

“what?”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

…

 

Oh. He understood. You didn’t want to be left alone in the basement anymore.

 

“to eat.”

 

“...Can you bring it down here?”

 

He felt his face soften a bit. “are you hungry?”

 

“No.”

 

He wished you would eat.

 

“i’ll be back.”

 

He took a shortcut upstairs and got his food. Papyrus had made spaghetti, and then he left… so there was no reason not to go back downstairs, anyways. He probably went to go socialize or something. Sans hadn’t had time lately to catch up and see what he was up to, but he trusted Papyrus enough to believe he was safe.

 

He took his food back down, and sat on the floor so he didn’t get anything on your bed.

 

While he was eating, you seemed to keep yourself busy with drawing. He was glad you were actually putting the art supplies to use… they were expensive, so he was glad they weren’t wasted. You were talented… he liked looking at your art.

 

He watched you for hours, until he passed out on the floor.

 

He woke up to a start though, since you were shaking him and looked pretty hysterical.

 

You calmed down when you made eye contact, but it just didn’t seem like it was enough. You were a bit of a mess.

 

“...what?” He spoke gently, but he wasn’t sure what was going on. He didn’t want to upset you.

 

“...Y-You… I thought… you weren’t breathing.”

 

…

 

You were concerned for him.

 

_ Awe. _

 

“...sweetheart, i’m a skeleton.” He sat up so he could talk to you one on one. He felt a bit bad. You looked so scared.

 

“You usually make little snoring sounds.”

 

_ He was thrilled you kept that little memory. _

 

“not when i’m having a nightmare.”

 

He couldn’t breathe during those. It was normal.

 

“...Nightmare?”

 

He never explained those to you. Never had to, since they stopped.

 

“yeah. they’re common.”

 

“...What are they about?”

 

“lotsa things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

You just wouldn’t let it go.

 

“past.”

 

“...I’m sorry.”

 

...Well he wasn’t expecting an apology.

 

“for what?”

 

“...Dunno. Reflex.”

 

You scooted closer to him, and he felt good. You were close, and you were safe. That was really all that mattered in the end.

 

“...alright. i’m gonna go upstairs.”

 

You held his hand.

 

He didn’t go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a shitty day. Comment a meme for me plz.
> 
> Kudoos to anybody who can name which chapter of Crave was referenced here.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)


	6. garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't wanna be left alone.
> 
> ___
> 
> He never wanted to leave you alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some fan art. I'm not completely sure how I feel about [it.](https://twitter.com/jelly_jams_uni/status/1104925540492984322?s=19)
> 
> But uh... thanks Jelly. I love you.

“i have to go to the store for a bit.”

 

When he told you that, you felt so much dread wash over your body. You knew you couldn’t go with him, so you didn’t bother asking. You knew you were just going to be in the basement alone again. You were already worried… last time you had a panic attack. It was bound to happen again.

 

You didn’t want him to leave.

 

“...How long?” At least if you knew, you could count the time. Give you something to do while you waited. You had been meaning to ask him for a clock, but now didn’t seem like the right time.

 

“no idea. it’s papyrus. could be five minutes, could be three hours.”

 

You really fucking hoped it was five minutes.

 

“...Oh.” It was all you could manage to say. You didn’t want him to go, but you knew since it was Papyrus, there was nothing you could do. You felt even more trapped than usual… you hated being alone. 

 

Kinda wished you had a cat or something. You would ask him later.

 

You watched as his face softened. He looked just as upset as you felt. You could tell he didn’t want to leave you either, so he must have already tried to get out of this. If he couldn’t, then you just had to accept this for now, and hope it didn’t last forever. Papyrus could be very stubborn, and you knew that from experience.

 

“...you have your art supplies… your stuffed animal. you’re gonna be okay,” He said, his voice just as soft as his facial expression. He looked guilty… you just wanted this to be over. You wanted to go with him.

 

You wanted things to be back to the way it was before.

 

You didn’t even know how to respond. You were burned out in your art. You drew way too often, and it had gotten to the point that you no longer knew what to draw. It was really your only source of entertainment besides Sans himself.

 

You had nothing at the moment.

 

“look at me.”

 

...You looked at him, forcing your eyes away from the floor.

 

He kissed you gently, and it was so soft that you couldn’t help but lean into it a little. You still loved him. Still liked when he kissed you. You wondered when that was going to wear off, if ever.

 

“i love you,” He told you, after he broke the kiss. Hearing it  _ did _ make you feel a little better. You hated it just as much as you loved it.

 

“...Love you too.” Just as much as you hated him.

 

You clung to him when he hugged you. You wished you could make him stay somehow, but you knew there was nothing you could do.

 

_ Being helpless was draining you emotionally. _

 

You weren’t sure how long he held on, but it seemed like a while. Eventually he pulled back, and you didn’t have it in you to fight it. You let go when he did, regardless of how much it felt somebody was ripping your arm off.

 

“...i won’t be long. okay?” You both knew he had no control over that part. But you both wanted to believe that.

 

“Okay.”

 

He went upstairs, and you just sat there on the bed for a few moments, trying to process your situation.

 

After a few minutes, you found the strength to try and open the basement door.

 

It didn’t work.

 

You felt your anxiety growing, and you decided to throw your entire body at the door, hoping it might open from brute force. You felt a little ridiculous as you did it, and your side was in pain, but you kept doing it. After the fifth attempt, you gave up, and you realized you were sobbing hysterically.

 

When did that happen?

 

You tried to think of other ways out, of  _ anything _ you could do. A million thoughts ran through your head of somebody opening the door and letting you go, but you knew that wasn’t going to happen. You were alone and nobody even knew you were missing. 

 

You wanted the police to find you, yet despite how fucked up it was, you still didn’t want Sans to get in trouble for this.

 

You got the brilliant idea to try and use a pencil to unlock the door, and it snapped in the lock. You slammed on the door in frustration and started to sob harder. You wanted out. You wanted Sans. You wanted to go home.

 

It felt like the room was shrinking.

 

The walls were getting smaller.

 

You could barely breathe.

 

You started to claw at the door, your mind not being able to properly process that it wouldn’t do anything. All you could think about was the fact that you were alone and trapped, and you wanted  _ out. _

 

Your nails started to bleed and you sobbed as you crawled onto the bed and hid under the blankets. The walls couldn’t get smaller if you couldn’t see them.

 

You felt something at the foot of the bed, against your foot, and you knew right away it was your stuffed animal. You pulled it to you and clung to it like it was the only thing keeping you alive. A liferaft.

 

Eventually Sans would see how broken you are, right? He loved you, so he’d let you go. Right?

 

...Right?

 

You heard the front door open upstairs, and you screamed at the top of your lungs, hoping he would come down.

 

He did.

 

You were in his arms again, sobbing hysterically. You wanted to throw up.

 

He was so warm. He smelled so good. So safe, and so much like  _ home. _ You wanted him to hold you forever.

 

“jesus, what happened?” You just barely heard him over your sobs and hiccups. He sounded so calm and quiet, and you were envious of his mental state, for once. It felt so weird to be on the other side.

 

You couldn’t respond. You couldn’t tell him, you just… had to let your body sob and weep.

 

You felt so sick.

 

He rocked you, swaying back and forth and humming. He filled the silence and made you feel a bit better without even knowing the cause. You hated how well he knew you. You hated how he could make everything better within seconds. You hated relying on him.

 

You wanted your life back.

 

He grabbed your hand suddenly, and you realized he was checking your nails. They were still pretty bloody. Your crying had died down enough to the point you were just sniffling.

 

“...i gotta grab disinfectant.” He sounded guilty. Like he knew he shouldn’t leave you in this state.

 

“D-Don’t l-leave me,” You pleaded, sadly.

 

He sighed, and suddenly you were both in the kitchen.

 

…

 

...You weren’t in the basement anymore.

 

You had half a mind to run for the door, scream for help, but… you didn’t. You didn’t wanna risk it and be trapped forever. You just stared out the window at the sunlight coming through. It hurt your eyes, but you couldn’t look away.

 

You could feel him cleaning your hands, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him. You didn’t wanna look away from the sunlight.

 

You didn’t know if you would see it again after this.

 

“...what happened while i was gone?”

 

“...The walls.” You were too distracted to give a proper explanation.

 

“walls?”

 

That probably sounded strange to him.

 

“They got smaller.” You knew you sounded crazy only after the words left your mouth.

 

“closed in on you?”

 

At least he understood.

 

You nodded, gingerly. You were tired. You wanted  _ your _ bed in  _ your _ bedroom at  _ your _ house.

 

“...what started everything?”

 

_ You fucking kidnapping me. _

 

“It was too quiet.” Your mind ran crazy, and you couldn't’ breathe… everything was just bad and wrong down there.

 

“...i’ll get you something to fill the silence. radio or tv.”

 

“Tv,” You responded immediately, knowing exactly what you wanted. A Tv would entertain you and fill the silence. You wanted one  _ so _ bad. It would make it less scary and you could sleep better with it on as background noise and as a light.

 

“you got it.” 

 

You looked at him just in time to see him putting bandages over your fingers. You flexed your fingers for a moment, feeling weird with the slight restrictions. Then you looked back to the window.

 

The sky was so  _ blue. _ You forgot it looked like that.

 

“you want any food?”

 

…

 

“...Can I go in the garden?” It was closed off with a small fence. You didn’t see why not… you couldn’t climb over it or anything. You were too short.

 

“papyrus bought you a salad. said you needed veggies.”

 

He was purposely trying to ignore what you were saying. You weren’t letting that happen.

 

“I’ll eat it in the garden.”

 

“he made a new friend at the store today.” His hands were shaking a little as they rested beside each of your sides on the counter. 

 

“Sans.”

 

“she was buying bow tie pasta when they started talking. match made in heaven.”

 

“Let me go in the garden!” You raised your voice a little, feeling frustrated and desperate.

 

He slammed his fists down on the counter, and you flinched, violently. It scared the shit out of you. You were still panicked and anxious. It just made it so much worse.

 

“no.” His voice was stern and shaky. You wanted to throw up. Was he gonna hit you?

 

You looked down at one of his fists. It made a crack in the counter.

 

You wanted to cry. But you couldn’t.

 

He walked away from you for a moment to grab something, and you wanted to run, but you were frozen in place. You were too scared to move, and maybe that was a good thing. He came back over and handed you a pill bottle. It was vitamins… you were probably going to need those, especially with the lack of sunlight.

 

You held it in your hand, and the bottle rattled with how bad you shook in fear.

 

He took it back and gave you a pill instead, and you popped it in your mouth, silently.

 

He sighed. “...i’m sorry i snapped at you.”

 

“C-Can I s-see Pap?” You wanted to see somebody else. It felt like you had been trapped for months when really it was what, a week? Two at most?

 

“...yeah.”

 

He called for Papyrus, and he came in. You couldn’t help it. You ran over and practically tackled him in a hug.

 

He picked you up, and started to rock you in his arms as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He was humming, and you knew right away he could tell how anxious and upset you were. He was trying to comfort you.

 

Everybody stayed silent, aside from Papyrus.

 

He held you for a solid ten minutes, before he spoke up, sadly.

 

“I HAVE TO GO BACK TO MY JOB.”

 

You were afraid.

 

You didn’t wanna be alone with Sans right now, after he snapped at you so easily. You weren’t exactly  _ afraid _ of him… you just… didn’t know how to explain it.

 

“...Come back later?” You pleaded, softly.

 

“OF COURSE! I LIVE HERE!” 

 

You gave him a small smile. That wasn’t exactly what you meant… you wanted him to come visit you.

 

“Course.”

 

Papyrus handed you over to Sans, and you stayed silent as he held you. Papyrus ran off to God knows where, and Sans started to take you back downstairs, that salad he mentioned before in his free hand.

 

He unlocked the basement door, and for a moment, you hoped he would leave it that way. But he didn’t. As soon as you were both inside again, it was relocked.

 

He set you down on the bed, and he sat next to you.

 

“...i’m sorry i snapped at you. i’m really sorry.” He sounded almost pathetic. You could hear the desperation and guilt in his voice, and you really couldn’t stay mad anymore.

 

“...Why did you?”

 

“i’m a mess right now.”

 

That made two of you.

 

“...Why can’t I go in the garden?”

 

“not risking it.” He handed you the salad, and you took it. You were starting to get a little hungry, and the food was light enough to not make you throw up.

 

You took a bite before speaking, chewing slowly.

 

“I just… miss sunlight.” You never realized how much you took it for granted until it was taken away.

 

“...this isn't forever.

 

Sure as hell felt like it.

 

“How long is it, then?” You were willing to do anything to get out at this point.

 

“i don’t know yet.” He pulled you into his lap and held you close, and you almost dropped your salad. You let him, and continued to eat silently. At least you were comfortable. He was warm.

 

“...i’m gonna bring a tv down here.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Oh thank God.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WENT OUTSIDE OF THIS HOUSE?”

 

Papyrus was lecturing Sans. He didn’t want him cooping up in the house anymore, and he wouldn’t fucking  _ let up. _

 

“i don’t know?” He didn’t care, either. He had you in here, and that was enough for him.

 

“RIGHT, WELL, YOU’RE COMING TO THE STORE WITH ME.”

 

…

 

“...no?”

 

“YES. THIS ISN’T AN OPTION.”

 

“i’m not going.” There were many thing Papyrus was able to force him into, but he wasn’t leaving you alone for that long. Papyrus always took ages in stores.

 

“IF YOU DON’T GO TO THE STORE WITH ME AND GET SOME FRESH AIR, I’M LETTING HER OUT.”

 

…

 

“...what!? why!?”

 

“BECAUSE SHE’S KEEPING YOU TIED TO THE HOUSE, AND I DON’T WANT YOU TO BECOME ALL MANIC-HERMIT-SANS AND DO THINGS YOU’LL REGRET.”

 

He was semi offended.

 

“i can’t leave her alone for that long.” If Papyrus would give in for anything, it would be for you.

 

“SHE’LL BE ALRIGHT FOR HALF AN HOUR.”

 

…

 

“when you say half an hour, it’s never really half an hour.” It’s usually three hours at  _ the very least. _

 

“WOULD YOU RATHER SHE WAS ALONE FOR THE PERIOD WE’RE OUT FOR, OR SHE’S OUT OF THE BASEMENT FOR GOOD?” Papyrus was serious, and that really scared Sans more than he’d like to admit.

 

He couldn’t let you go.

 

“...i need to talk to her.” He wasn’t sure how you would take it, but he needed to let you know.

 

“I’LL BE WAITING UP HERE… BESIDES, THIS WORKS OUT FOR YOU! SHE’LL BE EAGER TO SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK.” The old Papyrus would never say these things. It was a bit unnerving.

 

He teleported downstairs, and you seemed happy to see him. It broke his ‘heart’.

 

“...i have to go to the store for a bit.” He dreaded saying it, and the look on your face was nothing short of soul wrenching. He wanted to stay and make you feel better… but there was nothing he could do.

 

“...How long?” You sounded so upset… he felt  _ terrible. _

 

“no idea. it’s papyrus… could be five minutes, could be three hours.” He felt bad he wasn’t able to give you a time, but at the same time he was glad. That way you weren’t counting the seconds and driving yourself insane.

 

“...Oh.” You looked crushed.

 

It hurt.

 

He had no idea how to comfort you with this… he was upset about it too.

 

“...you have your art supplies… your stuffed animal. you’re gonna be okay.” Or at least he hoped so.

 

You weren’t exactly stable right now.

 

You stayed silent, your hands shaking. He wasn’t even sure if you could feel it. He didn’t know how to make it better, but he was definitely going to try with everything he had. You were too important not to.

 

“look at me.” He kept his voice nice and gentle, just so he was sure he didn’t spook you. You were clearly deep in thought. Almost like a daze.

 

You looked up at him, and he felt like he was falling in love all over again. Your eyes were so beautiful… so innocent.

 

He kissed you as gently as he could, and was ecstatic when you returned the gesture.

 

“i love you.”  _ never forget it. _

 

“...Love you too.”

 

Regardless of how unenthusiastic you were, he could tell you meant it.

 

He held you so close. He never wanted to let go, but he knew he had to.

 

“...i won’t be long. okay?” He didn’t know that for sure. Hell, it could last  _ hours. _ But he knew at least saying it helped a bit. For him, at the very least.

 

“Okay.”

 

You didn’t sound convinced. He didn’t blame you.

 

He pulled away, and went upstairs.

 

**_\---_ **

 

The entire grocery store trip was exhausting and a waste of time. 

 

Papyrus bought pasta, and some other miscellaneous things. It was an unnecessary trip, especially for Sans to go along as well. He felt incredibly frustrated. He didn't need to leave you alone at  _ all. _ Yet he did.

 

He couldn't bring himself to be mad at Papyrus, though. He only wanted what was best for him… it just caused more stress for Sans, unfortunately.

 

As soon as he set down the bag of groceries, he heard you scream. At the top of your lungs.

 

All he could imagine is you stabbing yourself with a pencil.

 

He teleported downstairs, and he hated to say that he was relieved when it turned out you were just panicking.

 

He scooped you up into his arms and held you close, knowing it would help. You were alone, and that was what scared you the most. He felt guilty. It was all his fault… he should have argued more about staying.

 

“jesus, what happened?” He already knew. You freaked out. But talking about it usually helped you.

 

You stayed silent. He didn’t blame you.

 

He started to gently rock you in his arms, humming a little. Sometimes silence was bad, and he had a feeling you needed something to fill it. He didn’t exactly wanna talk, so it seemed like the next best thing.

 

...While he was calming you down, he caught sight of your hands.

 

Bloody.

 

He grabbed your right hand and inspected your fingers. It was obvious you scratched the fuck out of something… and he knew what it was as soon as he looked at the door. He felt awful… you must have been so panicked.

 

“...i gotta grab disinfectant.”

 

He wasn’t going to let it get infected when he could prevent it.

 

“D-Don’t l-leave me,” You begged. Your voice was broken, and it was filled with desperation. Everything was telling him not to give in, but… he just couldn’t put you through anymore stress.

 

He sighed, and he took a shortcut upstairs, bringing you along.

 

He sat you down on the counter, praying you wouldn’t run for the door while he went into one of the cabinets and grabbed disinfectant. He didn’t wanna have to take this away already… he was lucky, though. Because you actually sat still, just staring out the window.

 

He started to clean your hands, and he spoke to distract you.

 

“...what happened while i was gone?” He was genuinely curious, after all.

 

“...The walls.”

 

“...walls?”

 

“They got smaller.”

 

He understood immediately. He’s had it happen to him before.

 

You gave a small nod, and he felt awful. You poor baby.

 

“...what started everything?” There was always some type of trigger. He knew that better than anybody.

 

“It was too quiet.”

 

Silence could be a blessing, or a curse.

 

“...i’ll get you something to fill the silence. radio, or tv.” Things that wouldn’t sabotage his plans. You having a cell phone with access to the outside world would destroy everything, even if you did claim to just want it for entertainment purposes.

 

“Tv,” You practically begged. You were so weak and fragile…

 

“you got it.”

 

He finished disinfecting and put bandages on each of your fingers that needed it. He watched as you looked at your fingers and flexed them, before looking back out the window.

 

He didn’t mind. You could look.

 

“you want any food?”

 

“...Can I go in the garden?”

 

…

 

That was the only thing he was afraid of you asking.

‘

He wasn’t going to acknowledge it, in hopes you would just drop it and move on. Take the hint.

 

“papyrus bought you a salad. said you needed veggies.” He payed for it. He just wanted to give Papyrus the credit.

 

“I’ll eat it in the garden.”

 

...Jesus, you just would let let up, would you? Everything had to be difficult.

 

“he made a new friend at the store today.” He wanted to snap at you, but he kept his cool as he continued to speak, aside from his hands shaking. He hated it. He hated how little control he had right now. He was just  _ so _ tired of you trying to  _ leave. _

 

“Sans.”

 

“she was buying bow tie pasta. match made in heaven.”

 

_ Stoptalkingstoptalkingstoptalkingstoptalkingstoptalkingstoptalkingstoptalkingstoptalking _

“Let me go in the garden!”

 

He slammed his fist down on the counter before he could even tell what he was doing. He wasn’t able to stop himself.

 

“...no.” He was stern, but his voice wavered. He hoped you didn’t notice, at least.

 

You looked down where he slammed, making him look as well… he made a crack. Papyrus was gonna be pissed.

 

He needed to change the subject.

 

…

 

He went over to one of the grocery bags, and took out a vitamin bottle. He saw it at the store, and bought it for you… he knew you were gonna need it. You would feel like shit otherwise.

 

He handed you the bottle, but it rattled since you were shaking so much, so he took it upon himself to open the bottle and hand you a single pill instead.

 

You took it silently, and he couldn’t help but sigh.

 

He felt bad.

 

“...i’m sorry i snapped at you.” It wasn’t intentional.

 

“C-Can I s-see Pap?”

 

That stung a little.

 

“...yeah.”

 

He called Papyrus into the kitchen, and he didn’t stop you when you ran over into his arms.

 

...This wouldn’t last. You wouldn’t fear him forever.

 

He watched as Papyrus picked you up and held you, comforting you.

 

_ He wanted to comfort you. _

 

He held himself together, anyways. Papyrus couldn’t stay long. He had work.

 

“I HAVE TO GO BACK TO MY JOB.”

 

_ exactly. _

 

“...Come back later?”

 

Why did you care so damn much?

 

“OF COURSE! I LIVE HERE!”

 

You smiled at him. Why didn’t you smile at  _ Sans _ . “Course.”

 

Papyrus handed you back to him, and he held you close. He didn’t say anything, and you didn’t either. He didn’t mind. He watched momentarily as Papyrus ran off, and then grabbed the salad and took you downstairs.

 

He sat you back down on the bed, and sat beside you.

 

He felt awful.

 

“...i’m sorry i snapped at you. i’m really sorry.”  _ don’t hate me _

 

“...Why did you?”

 

“i’m a mess right now.” With a crippling fear of losing you.

 

“...Why can’t I go in the garden?”

 

“not risking it.” If you got out right now, you’d leave him. He couldn’t have that. He’d kill himself.

 

He handed you the salad, and watched as you took a bite. He waited for you to finish chewing, and you spoke before he could.

 

“I just… miss sunlight.”

 

He couldn’t relate, but he understood.

 

“...this isn’t forever.”

 

He just wasn’t sure how long.

 

“How long is it, then?”

 

The one question he couldn’t answer.

 

“i don’t know yet.” He pulled you into his lap, and held you tightly. You didn’t pull away… didn’t look scared. He felt good.

 

“...i’m gonna bring a tv down here.”

 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ily say it back
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)


	7. trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got what you wanted.
> 
> ___
> 
> He felt like he was in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy. I didn't update last week, my apologies. I've been dealing with some shit, and then I got a really bad stomach virus. I'm okay now for the most part, but if I'm honest this chapter isn't the best. Hopefully you guys still enjoy it, and again sorry for the missed update <3

You couldn’t sleep very well.

 

You kept waking up every few minutes, coughing. You felt  _ terrible. _ You knew you had some type of sickness, but you weren’t sure what. You just felt terrible. The illness didn’t feel even remotely familiar.

 

You had never felt so  _ awful _ before.

 

You sat up, your entire body aching as you did so, the light from the TV filling the entire room. A cartoon was playing, one you didn’t recognize. Looked pretty new compared to your old childhood shows.

 

Sans wasn’t next to you… and the whole bed was covered in sweat, yet you couldn’t stop shaking.

 

You lied back down, the sheets making you ache and then comforting you. You were sweaty and freezing… everything was confusing and frustrating. You felt awful.

 

So awful.

 

You heard him teleport in, but you couldn’t find the energy to lift your head and look. You just waited for him to say something, and held the blankets tightly around your body… but that made you sweat even more, so you ended up kicking them away.

 

“...watcha doin up?” You heard his voice, but you couldn’t see him until he moved in front of you on the bed. He looked shiney… must’ve been in the shower.

 

He slid in next to you and pulled you close. His body was cool and yet gave off just enough heat so that you were comfortable. It felt like he was made specifically for you… it was nice.

 

“...Can’t sleep.” You cringed at your own voice… cracked and sickly.

 

“...how come?” Either he didn’t wanna address what was obvious, or he was just plain stupid.

 

“Everything hurts.”

 

You almost flinched as he put his hand against your forehead… it was so cold against your warm skin.

 

He was quiet for a moment before he decided to speak again.

 

“...you have a fever.”

 

_ No shit. _

 

You didn’t reply. You didn’t wanna bother… you just continued to lean on him. It helped you feel better, somehow… the perfect body temperature.

 

He stood up suddenly, and you couldn’t stop the small whine before it escaped your mouth.

 

You tried to reach for him, but he shushed you.

 

“shh. hang on, baby,” He said, before teleporting away. You felt anxious… lonely. And sick, but… that was a given.

 

You laid back again and took deep breaths. You were just grateful there was no nausea… that was always the worst for you. You could live with aches and pains, but vomiting was terrible for you.

 

It didn’t take long for him to come back and hand you some painkillers with a bottle of water. You drank slowly and took the meds while he placed another blanket on your body… it felt heavy, even though it was paper thin.

 

You just hoped they kicked in fast.

 

“...not gonna be able to sleep?”

 

You shook your head. There was just no way.

 

“do you want a sleeping pill?”

 

…

 

You nodded.

 

It didn’t take him long to come back. He gave you the sleeping pill, and you took it without question. You didn’t care if you were given false drugs at this point. You just wanted to sleep. Wanted to feel better.

 

He held you close after you put your water bottle down, and you let him. He felt nice against your sore skin… it helped lull you to sleep.

 

Coughing fits or not.

 

…

 

...Sadly, sleep didn’t last very long.

 

You woke up and saw him on his phone, using it for some reason or another… you were curious, but too lazy to say anything.

 

“it says you have cancer.”

 

…

 

“...Good morning to you, too.” You had no idea what time it was, but that was something you felt was said regardless whenever you woke up.

 

“webmd says you have cancer.”

 

…

 

Jesus.

 

“does cancer run in your family?”

 

You groaned softly, and it hurt your throat to do so. “No?”

 

He looked confused and upset. It would’ve probably been funny if you weren’t so upset and sick.

 

“then how did you get it?” He sounded incredibly concerned. You were tempted to mess with him, but ultimately, you weren’t exactly feeling up to it. If you laughed it would completely destroy your throat.

 

“I don’t have cance-” You couldn’t even finish the word before you fell into a coughing fit. You felt  _ awful. _

 

Worse than you did before you fell asleep.

 

He all but shoved his phone in your face, and you instantly rolled your eyes when you saw the words ‘WebMD’. Of course it claimed you had cancer.

 

“...WebMD says everyone has cancer.” You were surprised he hadn’t found it sooner, “Put in any symptom. Cancer will come up.”

 

You watched as he typed in vomiting, and of course, stomach cancer was there. He tried a few other things too, all but one saying cancer was a possibility. That one instead showing an infection of some soft.

 

“...oh.” The look of realization and defeat on his face was kind of hilarious. You loved him, but Jesus, did you wanna win this. You had to.

 

“It’s probably a virus. Or lack of sunlight.” You knew not enough sun could really fuck up a human. It could cause many things, sickness included.

 

He was silent, but you could tell that concerned him a bit.

 

…

 

“...Look it up. Lack of sunlight can kill humans.”

 

Maybe you could guilt him into freedom.

 

You watched as he googled it, hoping it would come up as fatal or something so he would really start to consider how bad this was actually hurting you. You felt like ass, and you just wanted out at this point.

 

“it says it can give you cancer.”

 

Jesus Christ. Enough with the cancer.

 

“Apple cores have arsenic in them, and too much tuna can give you metal poisoning from mercury. Too much vitamin A can kill you. Too much of anything is bad. Too little is just as bad.”  _ Please understand. _

 

It was clear he didn’t know what to say. You used that to your advantage.

 

“In fact, too little of things can be the worst of all.”

 

“you’re literally trying to guilt me.”

 

…

 

You didn’t care at this point.

 

“Oh gee, I wonder why.” You didn’t care at this point. Let him be mad. What else could he possibly do to you?

 

He just stared at you, clearly not sure how to respond, and clearly very upset by how you were talking. You couldn’t bring yourself to care at the moment. You were feverish and upset, and you couldn’t control it.

 

You couldn’t control anything.

 

You hated it.

 

“...It’s not like I’m trying to get you to do something insane. It’s literally a window, or a trip outside. Could hold my hand too, so that way you can pull me back in, and-” You were about to keep going, but he cut you off kind of harshly.

 

“we can go to a secluded area in the morning.” He was so angry, but...you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

 

“...For real?” You sounded excited as fuck, and that must’ve made him upset… because he vanished.

 

…

 

You didn’t mind sleeping alone that night.

 

You spent the night with the TV on for background noise, and slept on and off.

 

You just hoped that him seeing how happy you were outside, might help him realize that you were supposed to have freedom.

 

**_\---_ **

 

You woke up when Sans came back downstairs, him being a little too loud. If you weren’t so excited to be going outside, you would probably be annoyed. He didn’t look very pleased… but that was okay. He would get over it.

 

Everything would be fine.

 

“ready?” His voice was filled with frustration and mostly anxiety. He really did think you were going to run away, didn’t he?

 

You weren’t that stupid.

 

“Ready.”

 

He held your hand, and you both were teleported to a secluded, yet open area in the forest. There were hundreds of little flowers everywhere… it looked completely magical with the sun beaming down on you both, glistening off of the leaves and grass.

 

You felt like you were in heaven.

 

The first thing you did was take a deep breath, the fresh air filling your lungs beautifully to the point that you wanted to cry. You already started to feel a bit better, the light stinging your eyes just a little bit. You didn’t mind it.

 

You laid down in the grass and stared up at the trees, the sun warming your skin.

 

You started to cry happy tears.

 

“Come lay with me!” You patted the spot next to you, looking up at him hopefully.

 

He didn’t sit.

 

You sat up a little.

 

“Sans… come on. It’s not wet,” You told him, wondering if that was the issue. You wanted him to lay with you so you could pretend everything was okay.

 

You really needed it.

 

He pulled out his phone and started to use it for something… you weren’t sure what, but it kind of hurt your feelings a little. Why wouldn’t he sit with you if he was just going to use his phone anyways?

 

“Saaaannnnsss,” You whined a little, hoping maybe that would catch his attention.

 

“no.”

 

…

 

...You laid down on your own again, and stared up at the sky. It was better to lay alone in the sun than to not be in the sun at all.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  


When you were asleep, Sans took the opportunity to take a shower. He had been holding off on it since he didn’t want to leave you alone for long periods of time. He never smelled bad or anything, showers were more of a relaxing thing for him… something that made him feel less anxious and made him feel a bit more normal. Like he had some type of schedule… shower daily.

 

But that fell through now that things were different.

 

He stood there and let the water fall down on his bones, trying to think of something other than you.

 

He was slowly starting to realize how obsessed he really was.

 

...Why couldn’t he think of anything else?

 

...Looking at the shampoo in the shower, he would think of you letting him wash your hair for you. Think about water he thought about the last time you drank something, and when he should next feed you. Even the color of the shower curtain made him think of your eyes.

 

...What was wrong with him?

 

Why was he  _ doing this? _

 

…

 

He turned the shower off, redressed and went back downstairs to see you.

 

He had expected you to be asleep, but… apparently not.

 

You were laying down, but you were looking away from him and clinging to the blankets, but that didn’t last long. You kicked them away with a whimper, and he felt very concerned.

 

“...watcha doin up?”

 

You didn’t respond… something was clearly up. He slid into bed next to you and held you close to him. Your body felt like fire… it was insanely warm. He could tell it was a fever right away, he just… hoped it wasn’t too serious.

 

“...Can’t sleep,” You finally spoke, and when you did your voice was so broken and croaky. You must’ve felt like shit.

 

He just didn’t understand how you managed to get sick?

 

You had been inside… so that meant no germs, right? Or at least no new ones. Why were you sick? You should’ve been fine. He thought germs were spread through people, right? So how…

 

…

 

He had no idea, but he didn’t let it eat at his mind.

 

“how come?” He needed to know what type of sickness you were dealing with.

 

“Everything hurts.”

 

Well that didn’t sound good.

 

He pressed his hand against your forehead, knowing that was where humans usually checked, and sure enough you were burning up.

 

“...you have a fever.” He could already tell when he first held you, but now it was just bad.

 

You didn’t say anything, and he didn’t mind. He needed to focus on how to make you feel better, first, before you talked about anything. He stood up and started to leave so he could get you some pain killers, but before he could you reached for him and whined.

 

It hurt his soul.

 

“shh. hang on, baby,” He said, teleporting away as fast as he could before you managed to keep him there.

 

You still had more power over him than he let you think.

 

He grabbed a bottle of painkillers off of his dresser, taking half a second to look over his room. His favorite place in the world, yet he couldn’t remember the last time he had slept in it… he spent all of his time in the basement with you.

 

He missed his bed, and it looked extremely inviting in that moment.

 

He had half a mind to go down and bring you up here.

 

…

 

He shook the thought off. He was way too deep into this now… he had to suck it up until it was safe again. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, and then went back down and gave it to you, along with a couple of the painkillers.

 

He watched as you took them, seeing how weak and fragile you seemed. He hated it… he wanted you to get better, but he didn’t know how to fix it. He didn’t even know what caused this.

 

“...not gonna be able to sleep?” He hated the thought of you staying up all night feeling like shit.

 

You shook your head… he knew how to fix this.

 

“do you want a sleeping pill?” He had bought a couple when you broke up… they didn’t work for him, but he knew they worked for humans relatively well.

 

You nodded.

 

Thank God… something he could actually help with.

 

He went as fast as he could, grabbing the pill from the bottle and coming back. You didn’t even look at it… you just took it. Maybe you were starting to trust him again. Maybe you would be able to get out of here sooner than he thought.

 

He held you, not caring when you coughed on him or whined. He just cared about making you feel better.

 

After a while, you wiggled out of his grip… he assumed you were too hot, so he didn’t fight it. He let you wiggle away, and took that as an opportunity to go on his phone and possibly find an explanation for why you felt so shitty. It seemed like a good idea to him, since the internet had almost everything on it.

 

He looked up your symptoms, and clicked on a website…

 

…

 

...You have cancer.

 

…

 

You woke up as he read it, and he didn’t waste any time telling you.

 

“it says you have cancer.”

 

“...Good morning to you, too,” You said. You were probably too tired to process this news.

 

“webmd says you have cancer.” He knew that was bad in humans… but he figured if it was caught early enough, it could be fixed, right? Everything would be okay?

 

You didn’t say anything… you even looked a bit annoyed.

 

“...does cancer run in your family?” Wasn’t it genetic? He didn’t know anything about it, he was practically blind. He just knew it was a bad thing.

 

You groaned, and it sounded pained. “No?”

 

“...then how did you get it?”

 

Did he do something wrong?

 

“I don’t have cance-” You started, but ended up coughing and not being able to finish. He wished he could make it go away.

 

He showed you his phone, wanting you to understand and take it seriously. He wasn’t making this up. He was worried for you, yet you looked incredibly annoyed. “...WebMD says everyone has cancer. Put in any symptom. Cancer will come up.”

 

...He played along. He typed in a few other things he could think of that went with the word ‘sick’, and sure enough… you were right. It came up almost every time. Stomach cancer, breast cancer… some he couldn't even pronounce. Humans were definitely fragile.

 

“...oh.” He wasn’t sure what else to say. He was relieved.

 

“It’s probably a virus. Or lack of sunlight.” He could tell by the tone of your voice that you were trying to guilt him. Trying to make him feel terrible.

 

It was weird hearing your tone so… judgemental?

 

He had no idea how to respond.

 

“...Look it up. Lack of sunlight can kill humans.”

 

…

 

...It could?

 

He googled it, hoping you were wrong and just trying to make him nervous.

 

…

 

…”...it says it can give you cancer.”

 

You sighed.

 

“Apple cores have arsenic in them, and too much tuna can give you metal poisoning from mercury. Too much vitamin A can kill you. Too much of anything is bad. Too little is just as bad.”

 

That made sense, just… he didn’t know what to do.

 

He felt pressured and panicked and confused…

 

“In fact, too little of things can be the worst of all.” 

 

That sounded weird to him. He was trapped with too little… he suffered. And yet he still survived. You were human, but… he was sure you could, too.

 

“you’re literally trying to guilt me.”

 

“Oh gee, I wonder why.”

 

…

 

...This wasn’t you.

 

This was so strange.

 

He wanted y/n back. He didn’t like this.

 

He didn’t like this at all.

 

“...It’s not like I’m trying to get you to do something insane. It’s literally a window, or a trip outside. Could hold my hand too, so that way you can pull me back in, and-” He cut you off, not wanting to hear it anymore. He was already panicking.

 

“we can go to a secluded area in the morning.”

 

“...For real?”

 

You sounded so hopeful.

 

He had to teleport away.

 

You both slept alone.

 

\---

 

He woke up in a cold sweat. He felt dizzy and panicked… delirious. He didn’t know what to do. Couldn’t even remember how to breathe properly. Everything felt like too much, and for a moment he couldn’t remember  _ why. _

 

…

 

...And then he remembered.

 

You were going out today.

 

...It was only three in the morning, and he couldn’t decide if that made it better or worse. It meant it wasn’t time yet, and that was good, but… it also meant it would be eating at him all day until it actually happened.

 

He decided to nap on and off until the time came. Occasional nightmares popping up, a lot more frequent compared to the void of his mind when he couldn’t dream.

 

He missed you.

 

**_…_ **

  
  


He set an alarm for noon, and woke to it after hours of on and off sleep. He was overtired, and nothing seemed to fix that. He teleported down, and there you were. Up and active, with a lot more energy than he had seen in you for weeks.

 

“...ready?” He sure as hell wasn’t.

 

“Ready.” And you definitely were.

 

He held your hand and took a deep breath, teleporting you both to a secluded place.

 

He let go of your hand. He would drive himself insane if he didn’t, so he did, and he watched as you took a deep breath and walked on the grass a little. You were looking around at everything… trees, grass, the sun… he knew it was hurting your eyes, but you weren’t looking away.

 

You laid down in the cleaning, and stared up at the sun, tears coming to your eyes. At first he couldn’t tell if you were crying, or if the sun was just stinging… but he found out soon enough.

 

“Come lay with me!”

 

…

 

...He couldn’t.

 

He felt like he would throw up if he moved.

 

You sat up, clearly confused since he didn’t sit with you.

 

“Sans… come on, it’s not wet.”

 

...He didn’t care if it was wet. He felt dizzy and sick. Like everything was about to be ruined now that you were out here like this.

 

He needed a distraction.

 

He used his phone… but you wouldn’t stop bugging.

 

“Saaannnsss,” You whined.

 

“no.”

 

He just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least he's cracking.
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)


	8. window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your dreams made you confused.
> 
> ___
> 
> He just wanted you to be happy again, but Jesus did you get on his nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super sick lately... but I managed to get this out <3 ANGST IS GONNA GET WORSE Y'ALL. Keep your eyes peeled for future warnings before chapters.

When you got home, you were pleasantly surprised when he didn’t immediately take you back down into the basement. You both migrated towards the kitchen right away, and it… felt normal. Like how it used to be.

 

You sat on the counter while he got a couple of bottles of water out for the two of you. He set one beside you, and you both sat there in silence. You noticed you had grass stuck between your fingers from the field, and you began to pick at it, but he took over and did it for you. It was easier for him, since he had such long fingers.

 

You were content with his picking at the grass… but his hands were shaking pretty bad.

 

“...Are you okay?”

 

“mhm.” It didn’t sound very convincing.

 

You kissed him softly, and he kissed you back. You thought everything was going alright, but… you felt wetness on your cheeks.

 

He was crying.

 

...You wiped at his tears, but they just kept coming. He tried wiping them away too, and you felt awful. You didn't even know  _ why _ you felt awful.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” You tried to assure him, your voice soft and gentle. 

 

“...i know.” Despite his words, he continued to let the tears fall.

 

“...I’m still here. It’s okay.” You weren’t leaving.

 

You couldn’t at this point, even if he let you.

 

“...for now.”

 

…

 

...Oh. He was still scared of you leaving.

 

“Sans,” You started, moving his face to look at you instead of at your hands, “I love you, okay? I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

 

“...you already tried.”

 

“I just wanted to go outside, I don’t-”

 

“you left me. that’s what started this,” He said, cutting you off. He let out a dry chuckle at the end, and it sounded so sad… so defeated. You hated to admit it, but he was right, as fucked up as it was.

 

“...I was stupid. I thought that being busy meant I didn’t have time for a relationship, but I was wrong, okay? Literally the  _ moment _ I left I felt like I fucked up. Something was missing… and kept calling, didn’t I?” You meant every word you said. You wished you had never left him… then things would still be okay.

 

“but you didn’t call to come back.” He sounded so broken. So defeated. You felt terrible hearing his voice so empty.

 

You could’ve prevented all of this.

 

“...I wanted to. I just don’t think I realized that.”

 

He was silent for a few moments.

 

“...you can leave. i won’t stop you.”

 

You hugged him, pretty tightly. You weren’t going anywhere. You didn’t care.

 

**_…_ **

 

You woke up covered in sweat, but aside from that it was pretty gradual. You opened your eyes and stared at the ceiling, trying to grasp reality once again. You looked around the room for a moment, seeing exactly where you were.

 

...It was all just a dream.

 

You were still in the basement.

 

You were taken back down as soon as you both got back from the forest… he never let you sit in the kitchen. He didn’t let you, he never would… you had no way to get out of this anymore. He didn’t trust you.

 

Only in your dreams.

 

You looked to your right, and there he was. Asleep next to you… out like a light, while you silently felt your heart break and mourn for the dream that was just that. A fantasy that you yearned for.

 

You started to cry.

 

You heard him shuffle beside you, and you knew you had woken him up, but you didn’t care. You felt dizzy and sad and  _ disappointed _ as all hell. You thought things were okay… you thought you would be free again!

 

You felt him pull you against him and he held you. You didn’t care. You felt so numb.

 

“...you still sick?”

 

You couldn’t even get your words to come out. You weren’t sick anymore. You were just sick of this situation.

 

He began to rub your back and silently waited for you to calm down enough to speak. It took you a little bit, but eventually the tears stopped themselves.You took a few deep breaths and told him it was just a dream.

 

“...dream?”

 

You nodded.

 

“...wanna tell me about it?”

 

...You kind of did, but at the same time, you  _ really _ didn’t. You wanted to wait until it came true, but… it seemed like it might never. It felt as if you were permanently stuck down here, and there was really nothing you could do.

 

You had to take a moment to collect yourself, your breathing still not completely even. He waited patiently, and then you spoke up.

 

“...We talked. We made up. Things went back to normal.” You didn’t want to get into details, but that was the gist of it. You just felt overly disappointed at this point. You wanted to sleep and never wake up again.

 

He began to pet your hair, and you shut your eyes, trying to block out the world.

 

“i’m sorry.”

 

…

 

...You were a little shocked to hear him say it, honestly. You never thought he’d apologize for this since he thought he was in the right.

 

“...Why can’t things just go back to normal?” You didn’t understand. Nothing made sense anymore.

 

“you’ll leave.”

 

That wasn’t true. You didn’t even want to leave him anymore, you just… wanted to go home. Wanted to lay in your own bed, and have your life back. You wanted him in it, too… just… not like this. Not so fucked up.

 

You wanted your semi-healthy relationship back. It had never been perfect… but it was  _ yours, _ and you loved it.

 

“I won’t.” You weren’t sure if you could ever convince him, but you weren’t lying.

 

He stared at you for a few moments, his expression unreadable. “...it’s three in the morning. i don’t wanna discuss this.”

 

…

 

You rolled over in your bed and faced away from him, fixating your eyes on the bare white wall. The paint was chipping and it looked so old. Looking at it made you nauseous… you wanted to get away from it, but everywhere you looked, there was that same eggshell color.

 

“...At least dream Sans understood.”

 

There was silence for a moment.

 

And then he started to laugh.

 

You closed your eyes and tried to block it out. You wanted to go back to that dream. You wanted it to be real, and the closest thing you could get was a dream… so that was what you were going to take.

 

You felt him press against your back, spooning you. You didn’t have enough energy to say or do anything.

 

“i’m sorry dream sans got your hopes up.”

 

You knew he was trying to make you feel better, but it didn’t really work. His words just solidified that it wasn’t going to come true. Right?

 

“it’ll happen one day. just not now.”

 

...If not now, then when?

 

“...Why not now, Sans?” You didn’t understand. You were listening and doing what he wanted. You haven’t tried to run, even when you had the opportunity. You weren’t going to leave him.

‘

“because.”

 

“Because?”

 

“ _ because.” _

 

Well that just solidified he didn’t have a proper answer.

 

“It’s because you don’t trust me.”

 

He was quiet again for a couple of seconds. You weren’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 

“...kind of, yeah.”

 

…

 

Ouch.

 

Apparently he knew that his words had hurt you, because he began to speak again shortly after. Maybe you had tensed up or something.

 

“not yet. i’m sorry.”

 

You didn’t respond. 

 

You stared at the blankets and allowed your mind to wander. You laid there and waited for him to fall asleep, knowing you wouldn’t be able to move without being questioned or pestered. Eventually you felt the arm wrapped around you go limp enough to the point you were positive he was sleeping. His breathing was even, and you felt pretty certain, so you gently got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

 

You shut the door, but didn’t bother to lock it. There was no point anyways, so the habit died pretty fast. You stared into the mirror and tried to recollect your mind. You felt so ugly… bags under your eyes, hair a mess… you were paler than you used to be. You craved the sunlight.

 

You started to cry. You felt trapped.

 

You sat on the bathroom floor, unable to look at yourself any longer.

  
  


**_…_ **

  
  


You woke up as you were picked up off of the bathroom floor. You didn’t remember falling asleep, but you at least remembered why you were in there. Sans must’ve woken up and came to get you. 

 

You hoped he hadn’t been too worried.

 

“why were you in there?” He asked you, as he walked out of the bathroom, holding you close.

 

You held on a bit tighter. You didn’t want to tell him you went in there to cry, but you didn’t want to lie either.

 

“...Fell asleep.” At least it was true.

 

“did you puke?” He sounded worried, you were glad he cared. You weren’t sick anymore, so no, you hadn’t thrown up. You felt nauseous due to anxiety, but… no vomit. Not yet at least.

 

“No.”

 

“then why were you on the floor?”

 

...That was a good question.

 

“Just… fell asleep.” It didn’t count as a lie. You were sure of it.

 

“...alright.”

 

You were glad he didn’t push anymore. You were quiet as he brought you back to the bed, and laid you down before sliding in next to you. You were bored with this routine. You were bored with laying in bed.

 

“...do you wanna talk about it now?”

 

...You weren’t sure what he was referring to.

 

“...About which thing?”

 

Could have been anything from yesterday, really.

 

“what we were discussing last night.”

 

...So… about your freedom. You weren’t expecting anything positive. You were pretty certain you were fucked at this point, and you weren’t going to get out of here for a while. Maybe you would die down here.

 

“...Yeah, okay.”

 

“you can start where you left off,” He offered, and you decided that was a good idea since you brought it up in the first place.

 

“...You don’t trust me.” It hurt when he confirmed that.

 

It hurt so much.

 

“maybe i didn’t word it very well. i don’t trust you not to  _ leave. _ ” Whether or not that was true, it hurt when he said it. It didn’t make much of a difference.

 

“We went outside and I didn’t leave.”

 

“we were in a different state.”

 

“I still could’ve ran.” Police existed everywhere.

 

“wouldn’t have gotten you very far. and you’re not that stupid.”

 

“...I don’t want to run.” You meant it. You wanted him to know that and read your tone of voice.

 

“you don’t have to.”

 

“I want to be here with you.”

 

“you are.”

 

You wanted to scream. This was ridiculous.

 

“Not completely trapped in a basement, being forced to bully my way into seeing sunlight,” You shot at him, unable to hold back your attitude. You were pissed. You felt so empty and upset, and you wanted to go  _ home. _

 

“we’re safe down here.”

 

Bullshit.

 

“Tell that to my physical health.”

 

“you went outside. you’re fine now.”

 

_ Yeah for right now! _

 

“That’s not how it works!”

 

“your sickness went away.”

 

“It will come back if I don’t get to go out again at some point. I need to be somewhere with fresh air, sunlight… I’m going crazy down here, Sans! Please!” You had resorted to begging. It was all you had left.

 

“...i can add a window.”

 

You felt your face go deadpan. 

 

“To the basement?”

 

“probably not.”

 

Jesus Christ.

 

“Then can I go upstairs?”

 

“i don’t know. just… let me think.”

 

…

 

...You knew that was the best you were going to get.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

  
  
  


Sans was a little surprised when he woke up to the sound of crying.

 

He had done what you wanted… he took you outside, and he let you stay out in the sunlight for a while. Hours, even.

 

It never dawned on him until just then how much humans were like plants. Both required plenty of sunlight and water, and if they didn’t get enough, or  _ too much _ of something, they could end up dead.

 

It made sense now, to classify plants as living beings. He never understood it until he looked at it like this. Some of them leaked water too, which reminded him of when humans would cry or throw up.

 

...

 

Anyways…

 

He really didn’t understand why you were crying, but regardless he held you. He spooned you gently and tried to think.

 

Maybe you still felt sick? Maybe you weren’t completely better yet… it could take time. He understood that. He knew certain human illnesses could last a few weeks… maybe this happened to be one of them.

 

“...you still sick?” He hoped you weren’t in any pain or discomfort, but… neither of you could control that. He did what he could, and he took you outside. He just had to wait for your body to heal on its own, now.

 

You were crying pretty heavily, so you didn’t answer right away. He didn’t mind. He just rubbed your back and waited… you’d be okay soon enough. Luckily after a few moments, you were able to speak up.

 

You told him it was a dream.

 

“...dream?”

 

You nodded.

 

He assumed it was a bad dream, since you were so shaken up about it.

 

“...wanna tell me about it?” The only thing he could do in this situation was listen to you and try to find comforting words.

 

He let you take a minute and breathe. It seemed like the right thing to do in that moment.

 

“...We talked. We made up. Things went back to normal.” You kept your voice as calm as you could, but it was still shaky despite your efforts. He found it adorable, but also soul wrenching. He wanted you to feel comfortable.

 

He moved his hand from your back up to your hair, where he began to pet you. Your hair was always so soft… so comforting to him. He always found himself touching it.

 

“i’m sorry.”

 

He was sorry you felt so awful. Not necessarily for bringing you back.

 

“...Why can’t things just go back to normal?”

 

God, he wished it were that simple.

 

He didn’t  _ like _ seeing you broken down like this… he wanted you to feel happy and comfortable, but the safety of the relationship came first. He would take care of you, but you needed to stay here. You were safe here, you were both safe.

 

“you’ll leave.” He wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what would happen if he let you go right now… you’d make him feel a false sense of security, make him feel safe. You’d let him believe everything was fine, and then you would get him arrested. You’d call the police and you’d hide. You weren’t stupid… not even close.

 

“I won’t.”

 

Empty words didn’t mean anything at this point.

 

But he wanted to believe you. He wanted to,  _ really _ bad.

 

“...it’s three in the morning. i don’t wanna discuss this.”

 

You rolled over and faced the wall, making him pout subconsciously. He wasn’t trying to be rude… he was just tired. He would discuss it another time, he wasn’t completely discarding the subject. He couldn’t.

 

“...At least dream Sans understood.”

 

…

 

He couldn’t help it.

 

He started to laugh.

 

“i-i’m sorry dream sans got your hopes up,” He said, as he spooned you, gently. You were so cute… so fragile.

 

You didn’t respond.

 

“it’ll happen one day. just not now.” He had no idea when, either.

 

“...Why not now, Sans?”

 

“because.”

 

“Because?”

 

_ “because.” _ He didn’t want to discuss this anymore.

 

“It’s because you don’t trust me.”

 

…

 

“...kind of, yeah.”

 

...Fuck that sounded really bad, actually.

 

“not yet. i’m sorry.” He tried to fix his mistake, but he knew you were still hurting.

 

...He just decided to go to bed.

 

**_…_ **

  
  


He woke up alone. 

 

He groaned as he reached out for you, and just found cold sheets. He wanted to hold you close, and he was really disappointed when his hands remained empty. He was always cold in the mornings, and you helped make that go away. He had grown accustomed to it. Like a morning ritual, especially ever since you had been down here.

 

…

 

_ where were you!? _

 

He sprinted out of bed, almost falling over due to the fact he was still exhausted from just opening his sockets. He couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed to find you.

 

Did you get out somehow? Did somebody come and save you? Did Papyrus do something? Were you okay?  _ Were you dead? Where were you!? _

 

…

 

...The bathroom light was on.

 

God, he was a fucking idiot.

 

He went in and saw you passed out on the floor. He assumed you got sick again or something, so he just picked you up and brought you back to bed. You woke up pretty much instantly, but he just kept going as he spoke to you.

 

“why were you in there?”

 

He felt your grip on him tighten, and he felt a flash of pride wash over him. You still clung to  _ him _ when things were uncomfortable. He was still a safety net for you.

 

He thrived off of that.

 

“...Fell asleep.”

 

“did you puke?” He thought you were past that. Or at least, he hoped you were. He did what you asked of him to fix it.

 

“No.”

 

...Well that was good news, at least.

 

“then why were you on the floor?”   
  


“Just… fell asleep.”

 

...He didn’t like that. He didn’t like you just ‘falling asleep’ as an excuse, but...

 

“...alright.”

 

It just didn’t seem like it was worth a conversation at this point.

 

“...do you wanna talk about it now?” He remembered how disappointed you were last night when he didn’t want to talk about trust or the situation. He was just tired… he still wanted to come back to it.

 

“About which thing?”

 

“what we were discussing last night.”

 

He was ready to clear all of it.

 

“...Yeah, okay.”

 

“you can start where you left off,” He offered, since you were the one who wanted to discuss it in the first place.

 

You sighed. He wasn’t even sure if you realized.

 

“...You don’t trust me.”

 

You sounded genuinely hurt.

 

He hated that. He never meant to hurt you.

 

“...maybe i didn’t word it very well. i don’t trust you not to  _ leave.” _ He wasn’t sure if that would help you feel any better now, since the damage was already done, but he had to try anyways.

 

“We went outside and I didn’t leave.”

 

“we were in a different state.” You were nowhere near that stupid.

 

“I still could’ve ran.”

 

He wanted to smile a little… you were so stubborn. It was a curse and a blessing… adorable and yet immensely irritating.

 

“wouldn’t have gotten you very far. and you’re not that stupid.”

 

“...I don’t want to run.”

 

...He felt his face soften at your words.

 

“you don’t have to.” He would never want you to.

 

“I want to be here with you.”

 

He hated how much that made his soul flutter. You had so much power over him… power that you weren’t even aware of. You meant the world to him, and you could turn his entire body into jello if you really wanted to. As long as things didn’t harm the safety of the relationship, he’d do anything…

 

**_a n y t h i n g ._ **

 

“you are.” You always would be.

 

“Not completely trapped in a basement, being forced to bully my way into seeing sunlight.” Your voice was hostile… defensive. Angry.

 

It ruined that happy little feeling in his chest.

 

It was infuriating… but he stayed calm and collected. He had to.

 

“we’re safe down here.”

 

_ as long as he said so. _

 

“Tell that to my physical health.”

 

Jesus, your attitude could go from cute to completely annoying in the blink of an eye.

 

“you went outside. you’re fine now.”

 

“That’s not how it works!”

 

“your sickness went away.” So clearly it was.

 

“It will come back if I don’t get to go out again at some point. I need to be somewhere with fresh air, sunlight… I’m going crazy down here, Sans! Please!” 

 

He was a little more than surprised to hear you  _ beg. _ That just… wasn’t something you really ever did. His annoyance went away pretty fast with that… he just wanted to make you feel better, again.

 

“...i can add a window.”

 

“To the basement?”

 

“probably not.” He just wanted to appease you for now.

 

“Then can I go upstairs?”

 

...He’d  _ love _ to bring you upstairs, he just… he was scared.

 

“i don’t know. just... let me think.”

 

You stayed quiet after that.

 

He appreciated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord server was created. Only join if you're 18+ please! I'll post updates, sneak peeks and interact with you guys in there, and it'll be fun.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	9. *home*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated a little early this week. 
> 
>  
> 
> He did what you asked of him.
> 
> ___
> 
> It wasn't enough for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***WARNING***_
> 
> _This chapter is mostly smut, but there is _slight_ violence towards the end. Nothing too bad, but if that kind of thing triggers you, I suggest treading lightly. There's no form of hitting or anything too severe, but still be careful._

You woke up feeling different.

 

The smell and atmosphere weren’t the same. The air smelled cleaner, and you noticed it before you even opened your eyes. It smelled much safer, and  _ so _ familiar… you were convinced for a moment that everything was a dream and you were  _ home, _ but when you opened your eyes…

 

...You were in Sans’s bedroom.

 

You weren’t in the basement anymore.

 

You almost sat up, a little too fast, but you were unable to. Sans was wrapped around you like a fucking vine… he must have fallen asleep like that, protective and possessive. Afraid of you running away in your sleep or something.

 

You tried to wiggle out of his hold, but… no luck. He didn’t budge.

 

You gave up pretty quickly and just looked around the room from where you lied on the bed. It all looked so familiar… so safe. You hadn’t been in his room in you weren’t even sure how long. It felt like years… but you were pretty sure it was only a couple of weeks, right? You didn’t know. You never had a calendar on hand.

 

You saw a picture of you on his dresser.

 

It kind of made you want to cry… it was back when everything was okay and you practically lived in this room with him.

 

You wanted that back.

 

You wanted to be normal again.

 

You glanced at the window, and felt a little happier when you saw the sunlight peeking through. It was bright and pretty… it made you feel joy again, and you wished you could go over and open the curtains so more light came in.

 

You gasped softly when a hand suddenly gripped your chin, rather lightly, and forced you to turn your face.

 

Sans was awake… he made you look him in the eye. You blinked in surprise and confusion… what was going on?

 

“...eyes on me. not the window.”

 

…

 

...That was a little weird, but you weren’t really sure how to respond rather than defensively. It was all you knew, lately… you always felt on edge and always felt the need to be hostile. You were sure it was lack of sunlight.

 

“I’m just looking at the sunlight on the carpet.” You snapped. You couldn’t prevent it.

 

“you’re still not leaving. you’re just upstairs.” He wasn’t nearly as hostile as you were… it made you feel kind of bad. Just a little.

 

“...Alright.” You moved his hand off of your face and sighed, rolling over to face the window properly. 

 

You felt him snuggle up behind you, spooning you gently. You didn’t mind… you were comfortable. You felt to safe now… less antsy and restless now that you were in his bed, properly.

 

You shut your eyes and started to fall asleep.

 

...But just as you were on the verge of passing out, you felt his kiss you.

 

This wasn’t like a normal peck that he would occasionally give you, no, this was more passionate. It had more meaning… it was almost desperate.

 

You returned the kiss as best as you could, feeling so small and vulnerable beneath him. He was so heavy… but it was like a weighted blanket. A welcomed weight. His hands started to wander, and at first you could almost call it innocent. They brushed over your stomach, held your thigh… but then they got a little more intimate. He squeezed your ass, and he gripped onto your thighs just a  _ little _ too tightly.

 

You weren’t complaining. You couldn’t remember the last time you had fucked.

 

“...Wh-What are you…” You started to question him, but you stopped yourself. He started heading down below the blanket. You both knew what that meant… this was about to get a little more heated. Neither of you minded. You both wanted this right now.

 

He started to pull your pants down, going slow, but you got impatient and kicked them off faster. You need them off… they felt hot on your body. An unwelcome heat against your ice cold skin.

 

He bit your thigh, and you squealed. You weren’t expecting it, and it hurt, but also sent a wave of arousal to your belly.

 

It didn’t take much longer.

 

His tongue was pressed against your clit, and you were completely content at this point.

 

You shivered and moaned as your body started to feel wave after wave of pleasure. You hadn’t masturbated… you hadn’t gotten off at  _ all _ since this whole thing started. You were so sensitive and pent up… you felt so good. Only he knew how to make you feel this way, and you were willing to admit that.

 

His tongue got faster with the noises you made… the louder you were, the rougher he was, and you were pretty fucking loud.

 

You already felt close, so you almost screamed as you felt his finger start to penetrate you. 

 

You couldn’t remember him ever fingering you before… it had always just been gentle licking, and sex, but  _ fuck _ did this feel amazing. Your clit and cunt were both being pleasured and you were already on the brink of orgasm, so it didn’t take much longer-

 

- _ you screamed. _

 

It felt  _ so _ good.

 

You had an orgasm, and he pulled his finger out slowly, licking you through it until you were a spazzing, twitchy mess, practically begging for him to stop. And eventually, he did. You were able to relax as his face was pulled away from between your thighs, leaving you a sticky hot mess beneath him.

 

You were gasping and trying to catch your breath, but he wasted no time pulling you into his lap. He was so warm, and inviting… you wanted to fall asleep. You held onto him tightly, and just as you felt your eyes closing, he whispered into your ear-

 

“...i want you.” His voice was a deep growl, and it sent immediate warmth to your core again. You wanted him just as badly as he wanted you… maybe even more. You were just too upset to ever say it out loud.

 

You laid down on the bed, familiar and comfortable with this scene. You had been here many times before, and you had done this so often… it felt safe. Like home in a way… you were excited. You watched in anticipation as he slowly pulled his dick out of his shorts… you were used to him staying fully clothed during sex, so you didn’t mind. It gave you something to grip onto when he wore clothes, anyways.

 

You reached out and grabbed his cock gently, stroking softly as you stared at it. It had always been such a pretty blue color. A color you associated with safety and love… you wanted him so bad.

 

“...get comfy,” He told you, growling under his breath as he removed your hand. You didn’t mind, you were excited for what was coming next.

 

You spread your legs for him, and gripped onto his jacket as he settled between your legs, slowly starting to push in. You gasped, a little surprised by the sudden pain… usually it never hurt, but it had been so long, and…

 

...It was just sore. It wouldn’t last.

 

“...easy,” He cooed, kissing your forehead once as he continued to move slowly. 

 

You let out a small squeak, and it must’ve sounded pained, because he paused.

 

“...wanna ride me instead?”

 

You were a little surprised… you weren’t sure if he had  _ ever _ offered that before. But you weren’t going to say no.”

 

You nodded, and he pulled out. You sighed softly, tension leaving your body as he sat up and pulled you into his lap. You kissed him and moaned as his boner rested against your belly. It was warm… you liked how it felt.

 

You lifted yourself up with your knees, and he helped you guide yourself down onto him. It felt a lot better like this… you could control it, and you knew how to work your body down the right way.

 

His hands rested on your butt as you lowered yourself at a snail's pace, holding onto his pants this time. You controlled your breathing as best as you could as he whispered soft praises into your ear… Jesus, you felt like a virgin again.

 

Why did he have to be so big!?

 

You managed to get all the way down, and you hugged him as soon as you did. You felt a little emotional and overwhelmed, and you didn’t understand why. You both relaxed in silence for a few moments as he stroked your hair and you adjusted to the stretch and size. Eventually, you felt okay enough to start moving your hips a little, the pain had subsided, and now you just felt  _ good. _

 

His hands moved to rest on your hips now, and he helped guide your movements so it felt good for the both of you and  _ Jesus, _ did it feel good. You had no idea how you could go from pain and burning straight to pleasure and lust, but fuck you weren’t about to question it.

 

You went faster, and he started to protest-

 

“not so fast. gonna hurt yourself-”

 

But you squealed, and you came.

 

...You were kind of embarrassed. You weren’t expecting that to happen so soon, but… you were just so sensitive and overwhelmed.

 

He chuckled, and all you could respond with was a soft moan.

 

His hand tangled in the back of your hair, and you felt his mouth press against your forehead in a soft kiss. He lingered there, and you felt your entire body go limp...you felt submissive and so tired. You just wanted to cuddle and sleep.

 

...But you felt his cock throb inside you, and you remembered he hadn’t cum yet.

 

The movement of him still inside your sensitive walls made you moan, and out came his name… apparently that set something off inside him.

 

He pushed you down onto the mattress, still inside of you, and he started to  _ fuck _ you. He had never gone so rough and fast before… you could barely breathe, and you  _ loved _ it.

 

You managed to look at him, and his eye light was no longer there, he looked empty, and like he was running on pure primal instinct. You screamed, not in fear or pain, but in pleasure. You were going to cum again, and you  _ needed _ him to cum first or else you were literally going to pass out-

 

And thank God he did.

 

There was so much as he filled you… it was already leaking out, and it made you cum again. You were so sore and sensitive, and all you wanted to do was cry and hold him. You always got emotional after any type of rough sex.

 

But luckily, he knew that. He pulled out as gently as he could, and pulled you close to him for a snuggle. He was warm… your belly hurt a little, but you were comfortable, and almost falling asleep…  _ almost. _ You had already slept enough the night prior, so you couldn’t actually sleep anymore than you already had.

 

You just felt tired and weak.

 

“...Why did we stop sex?” You asked him after a few moments of silence, your voice soft and slightly cracked. You were pretty thirsty.

 

“you broke up with me.”

 

It took everything in you not to roll your eyes.

 

“But I mean… we’ve been in a basement together for weeks.” Did he just not find you sexually attractive anymore…?

 

“almost two months.”

 

…

 

...Two months.

 

You spent  _ two months _ in that basement. Trapped, and sick… unable to get out, all because he was a selfish prick.

 

You sat up and looked at him, sure that your face was filled with dread, fear and disgust. You couldn’t believe he did this to you… he was supposed to love and protect you, and instead he treated you like a caged animal.

 

“Two months!?” You snapped, clearly catching him off guard, as if he wasn’t expecting that to upset you. Like the  _ psycho _ he truly was.

 

“yes.” He said it so nonchalantly… like it didn’t matter at all.

 

You felt so sick.

 

You stood up and walked over to the window, peering out and feeling your stomach sink a bit. Winter was over… it was spring, and you missed so much more than you ever wanted to, and it was all  _ his _ fault!

 

You tried to keep your breathing even, but it was wobbly and shaky and you felt so much  _ anxiety. _

 

You wanted to go home!

 

“calm down.”

 

That set off a fire within you.

 

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down!”

 

He sat up on the bed. “excuse me?”

 

“I’ve been in your basement for two  _ fucking months! _ You do  _ not _ get to tell me to calm down!” You snapped, shaking, unable to stop the rage that made your entire body feel like it was experiencing an earthquake.

 

“calm. down.”

 

You saw red.

 

“MAKE ME!”

 

You lost your breath as you were suddenly against a wall, pinned with your back against it, Sans’s hands on either side of your shoulders, holding you firmly in place. You feel dizzy and nauseous all of a sudden.

 

You tried to push him off of you, but he didn’t budge. He only began to speak.

 

“i let you out now. i was nice, and i did what you asked. be   _ g r a t e f u l . _ ” He sounded so angry, his voice spewing venom.

 

You didn’t care.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!? I’ve been  _ BEGGING _ to go outside for two months! Begging to even look out a fucking  _ WINDOW _ and you want me to act like you’re so wonderful and benevolent for letting me go outside with you still hanging over my shoulder!?” Everything was coming out now, and you couldn’t stop it. Words came out like vomit, and you knew this wouldn’t end in a positive light.

 

“shut up.” His voice was scarily calm, but his facial expression was nothing like it. His smile was huge and psychotic, and his eye light had vanished once more, only this time it  _ did _ scare you. But you just couldn’t back down. You couldn’t.

 

“What are you gonna do? Kill me?”

 

He kissed you, his mouth crushing against yours pretty harshly. You stayed still for a minute, but then you pushed him back.

 

You were fuming. You felt dizzy.

 

“...i love you, you fucking bitch.” He sounded just as broken as you felt.

 

“I love you too, so stop fucking treating me like I’m a toy!”

 

“i never viewed you as a toy.”

 

Riiiiight. And you never had an attitude, either.

 

“It feels like you do.”

 

“people usually show off their toys.”

 

And some kept them in boxes their entire existence, like he was doing to you. You felt like you were here to be used, and not to be viewed as a person who mattered, and who had feelings. You hated it.

 

“Well, I certainly don’t feel like a person.”

 

“you’re more than that to me.”

 

“COULD’VE FUCKING FOOLED ME!”

 

…

 

“...fuck you.” He sounded hurt, but you just couldn’t make it stop.

 

“You act like I’m an object!”

 

“fuck. you.”

 

You were going to defend yourself, but… he left. He walked out and slammed the door behind him, leaving you alone and trapped in his bedroom.

 

...You sat down on his bed.

 

You didn’t know what else to do.

  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He caved. He gave you what you wanted again, and he brought you upstairs.

 

Granted, it didn’t happen right away, he waited a little while before moving you… but he started to trust you a little more since you stopped constantly asking for it after what he said.

 

He moved you in your sleep, not wanting to do it while you were awake since he knew you would end up trying to wander, and it would spike his anxiety, and he’d forego the whole plan. He liked having control over everything… it made things easier and better, and he wouldn’t end up chickening out.

 

He made sure to lock everything, except for the window. You couldn’t get out even if you tried. It was on the second floor, and you weren’t stupid enough to jump. If you did try, he’d get to you before you could run anyways… and if you screamed, well… he had a plan for that, too.

 

He tucked you into his bed, and he felt… peace. This was where you both belonged, after all. It was like coming home.

 

He cuddled up against you and fell asleep easier than he had in months.

 

…

 

He woke up a little anxious. He wasn’t used to not smelling musty old walls and dust upon waking… it was strange, but welcomed. He felt you pressed against his body before he even opened his sockets, so he relaxed pretty easily.

 

But when he did open his sockets, he saw you were just… staring at the window.

 

Not even in his general direction.

 

He couldn’t help himself. He gripped your chin gently, and turned you to look at him. You were surprised, but you didn’t look angry.

 

“...eyes on me. not the window.”  _ He was already insecure enough as it was. _

 

You still didn’t look  _ mad, _ but… now you looked pretty annoyed.

 

“I’m just looking at the sunlight on the carpet.” You snapped at him, making his soul ache. You just weren’t you anymore.

 

“you’re still not leaving. you’re just upstairs.” He wasn’t being rude. He wasn’t even trying to match your tone… he was just reminding you gently. He didn’t want you to get your hopes up and think this was freedom. It wasn’t yet… he wasn’t ready.

 

He hoped you understood that.

 

“...Alright.” You sounded less hostile now, probably because he refused to match your tone. You did, however, move his hand off of your face and then turned away from him. He spooned you anyways. He just wanted to hold you.

 

You were going to sleep again, but… he was so  _ tired _ of being tired.

 

He missed how things used to be.

 

When you were both happy and safe.

 

Comfortable… loving.

 

He wanted to make love to you again… like he used to.

 

…

 

...Now seemed like the best time to try, given the circumstances... right?

 

The worst you could do anyways is reject him, so… why not try.

 

He kissed you, not really taking notice in the fact that you were about to pass out. You had slept plenty the night before anyways, so you shouldn’t have been tired. He knew you were just bored… but he was going to change that.

 

You kissed him back… thank  _ God _ you kissed him back. It felt so fucking good to have your lips press against his mouth again, just like they used to. You had been so angry and upset with him that it hadn’t happened in he didn’t even know how long.

 

He shifted to hover over you as you both made out, letting his hands explore your body. Everything felt so familiar, yet so new… like home. His hands brushed over your belly, feeling joy at the warmth, and then down to your thighs where he gripped them… he missed them  _ so _ much.

 

“...Wh-What are you…” You started to question him, but you shut up as he started to go under the blankets. He knew how much you loved this part… and he knew you would be extra sensitive right now, too. He was a little more than excited for this.

 

He pulled your pants down very slowly, wanting to savor the moment, but you just didn’t let that happen. You kicked them off impatiently, and he let you. It was a good sign for him… meant you really wanted this, just like he did.

 

He bit your thigh as soon as he saw one. They were so soft, and they made you make so much noise when they were touched. He heard you squeal, and it made him  _ throb _ with need. He wanted this so bad, and he couldn’t wait another second.

 

He let his tongue sneak out, and he finally tasted you, after all this time.

 

He pressed his tongue against your clit, and gently started to wiggle it in the way he knew you loved. Small circles always seemed to do the trick for you, and it seemed like nothing had changed. You were a moaning mess in no time, and he felt  _ so much _ pride.

 

_ only he was able to make you feel this way. _

 

You were making such cute noises, and he  _ loved _ them… so he rewarded you. The more you made, the faster he went. You pleased him, and he pleased you… seemed like a fair trade to him, and you didn’t seem to be complaining.

 

You were already close, and he could tell… so he tried to make it better for you. He gently penetrated you with his index finger, and you seemed to like it based on the noises you made.

 

He made sure to focus on his tongue movements, knowing your clit as the most sensitive part and brought you the most pleasure. He mostly held his finger still, and just held it there to give you a feeling of fullness.

 

Apparently, it worked.

 

You yelped a little, and he felt your body start to contract and throb around him, and he slowly pulled his finger out, focusing his attention solely on your clit as he worked you through your orgasm.

 

You were  _ so _ soft… tasted so good.

 

He pulled away completely and held you close to him, your soft body against his rough one… sticky and sweaty. 

 

Adorable.

 

You clung to him, and he thrived off of it… he was so content at this point. So happy.

 

_ So fucking hard. _

 

“...i want you.” He couldn’t handle rejection at this point. If you said no, he might actually cry. He needed you.

 

_ ineedyouineedyouineedyouineedyouineedyouineedyouineedyouineedyoui- _

 

You pulled away and laid down on his mattress… the look in your eyes telling him you wanted him, too.

 

He was content with that.

 

You looked so beautiful like this, your legs spread, the smell filling the room wonderfully. He pulled his cock out of his pants and watched for your reaction, feeling pleased when you grabbed his dick gently.

 

“...get comfy,” He instructed softly, unable to stop himself from growling. You were so good when it came to sex… you listened so easily.

 

You spread your legs even further apart, and he almost moaned when you gripped onto his jacket. He settled himself between your legs, and he started to push in. He took his time, but fuck was it difficult. He wanted to pile drive you and make it so neither of you could walk straight for  _ weeks. _

 

He could tell you were in pain, though, so he took his sweet ass time.

 

“...easy,” He reassured you as best as he could, kissing your forehead and going as slow as he could.

 

You let out a soft noise, and he could tell it was one of pain.

 

...He stopped, not wanting this to be a bad experience. He wanted you to feel just as good as he did. You deserved it, and it was only fair.

 

“...wanna ride me instead?”

 

He wasn’t the biggest fan of that position… he much more prefered to be the one in control of everything, above you, pleasing you… but he would do whatever he had to to make you feel comfortable.

 

You looked surprised at first… and then you nodded. He wasn’t surprised, since he had never offered anything like this before. He pulled out gently, and then sat down properly and pulled you into his lap. You sat there still for a few moments, his cock against your stomach, just resting there. It was warm…  _ you _ were warm. Everything was just so nice.

 

Eventually, you lifted yourself up onto your knees, and you hovered over his dick. He helped guide you down, knowing it would be a bit of a struggle for you. He kept his hands on your butt as he helped you lower yourself down, letting you set the pace and keeping with it.

 

It took you awhile, but you managed to wiggle yourself all the way down with the help of his gentle praises and encouragements.

 

You clung to him as you rested there, him having to take deep breaths as he kept himself under control. You were so warm and  _ tight _ . All he wanted to do was  _ move _ but he couldn’t. Not yet.

 

He stroked your hair as you adjusted to the size, until you felt comfortable enough to start moving. You made small circles with your hips, and he let his hands rest on them. He did his best to help guide you, but he was very cautious. He went slow, and only did what your body wanted him to.

 

You started to speed up, and it felt like you were moving way too fast for it to feel good for you.

 

“not so fast. gonna hurt youself-”

 

…

 

...You… you came again.

 

Jesus, you were completely precious.

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle. He was still rock hard, yet he couldn’t bring himself to care… he was content with this. He let his hand tangle in the back of your hair, and he kissed your forehead, letting his mouth rest there for a bit.

 

He was just so happy.

 

You were limp and submissive… just the way he liked you. His cock throbbed, yet he didn’t mind.

 

...Until you moaned his name, anyways.

 

He pushed you down and took over, fucking you harder than he ever had before. He couldn’t see or think straight… he just  _ needed _ you. He couldn’t bring himself to stop no matter what, so he  _ was so fucking glad _ you liked it.

 

He could tell you were close again. He could feel it in the way you pulsed around him, and fuck he didn’t even realize his own orgasm was exploding until it did. He came inside of you, and apparently that was enough to push you over the edge one last time as well.

 

...He lingered inside of you for a few moment, but then pulled out slowly. He pulled you close to him and he cuddled you tightly. He missed this… he missed having you this way. Completely… all his. You were clinging to him just the way he always liked.

 

He felt like he was truly home.

 

“...Why did we stop sex?”

 

...He was caught off guard by the question. It felt so random. You sounded so confused and slightly hurt. He didn’t like the way your voice cracked, but he figured that part had something to do with dehydration. He had to remember to bring you some water soon.

 

“you broke up with me.” Seemed like a valid reason to him.

 

“But I mean… we’ve been in a basement together for weeks.”

 

“almost two months.” He wasn’t so sure himself, honestly.

 

You were suddenly silent, so he turned to look at you, just as you snapped at him.

 

“Two months!?”

 

...He didn’t understand why you were snapping at him. Why did the time make any difference? You knew you were there… why did that matter?

 

“yes.” Like before, he kept his voice calm and he didn’t try to match your tone. The last thing he wanted was to escalate the situation.

 

He watched as you stood up and walked over to the window, peering outside, either looking for an escape or checking for changes in nature. He didn’t mind either way… you couldn’t get out unless he let you out.

 

He could tell you were starting to panic… he didn’t want that.

 

“calm down.”

 

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down!”

 

...He sat up, now at the point where he couldn’t  _ not _ match your energy.

 

“excuse me?”

 

“I’ve been in your basement for two  _ fucking months! _ You do  _ not _ get to tell me to calm down!” You were snapping, and at this point he was pissed.

 

You had both just had such a good moment… everything was  _ perfect. _ Why did you have to fucking ruin it!?

 

“calm. down.”

 

“MAKE ME!”

 

He pinned you to the wall, holding you there by either of your shoulders. You tried to push him away, but he wasn’t having it.

 

“i let you out. i was nice, and i did what you asked. be   _ g r a t e f u l .”  _ He was livid… he was  _ so _ mad, he couldn’t even see straight. His thoughts were never normal, but  _ fuck _ were they bad in that moment.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!? I’ve been  _ BEGGING  _ to go outside for two months! Begging to even look out a fucking  _ WINDOW _ and you want me to act like you’re so wonderful and benevolent for letting me go outside with you still hanging over my shoulder!?”

 

He didn’t even know what benevolent meant.

 

“shut up.” He didn’t wanna hear anymore. He already hated his thoughts.

 

“What are you gonna do? Kill me?” Your voice spewed venom.

 

All he wanted to do was rewind time.

 

He kissed you, trying to make you love him again. Trying to make things like they were ten minutes ago, where you were submissive in his hold and trusted and cared for him. He wanted it back. He  _ needed _ it.

 

You pushed him away.

 

His entire body ached.

 

“...i love you, you fucking bitch.”

 

“I love you too, so stop treating me like I’m a toy!”

 

…

 

“...i never viewed you as a toy.”

 

“It feels like you do.”

 

“people usually show off their toys.” He kept you here with him… you were like a precious jewel, if anything.

 

“Well, I certainly don’t feel like a person.”

 

“you’re more than that to me.”

 

“COULD’VE FUCKING FOOLED ME!”   
  


…

 

...That hurt more than anything else you had ever said. He was doing his best with the circumstances he was given. You tried to leave him… what else was he supposed to do? He felt trapped and panicked… he did what he thought was best.

 

But you didn’t care.

 

“...fuck you.”

 

“You act like I’m an object.”

 

“fuck. you.”

 

He didn’t let you say another word.

 

He just left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like angst.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>  
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)


End file.
